Archangel
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: *SevereAU* A boy lands on the Fentons' doorstep, and it is revealed that he is an angel that survived a vicious attack. They take him into their family and call him Danny. Vlad Masters also has his eyes on him... but what secret is he hiding?
1. His Name Will Be Danny

**Yes, it's me. I have a severe Alternate Universe fic involving angels, fallen angels, angst, friendship, fantasy, and everything else in between. Sweet, huh?**

**Does it look like I own Danny Phantom? No? Good. Blanket disclaimer.****

* * *

**

**_RATING:_ -Just for your sake- PG-13 for Violence, some language... and angst**

**

* * *

**

_**SUMMARY:**_ Amity Park has been under the rule of Vladimir Masters for as long as the city was built. There is no word such as freedom. Or is there? As Madeline, Jack, and Jasmine Fenton will discover, even in the darkest of time, there's always hope from unexpected places. Even if one of them is a young boy who is soon known as Danny Fenton. A human, an angel, or a ghost? 

**

* * *

**

1. His Name Will Be Danny

Deep in the recesses of other worlds…

Children were screaming and being thrown aside by men and women with large demon-like wings. They cared for nothing but the destruction of one thing alone- the children of Heaven City. The loss of countless children and meaningless lives for the complete domination of one more land for demons to reign and human and others to live in fear for the rest of their lives.

But the demons forgot to destroy one child. He was left for dead in the Fields of the Forgotten. The boy was only five years old. His hair was a mess of black and spiky, his eyes shut to the scene that surrounded him. He wore a t-shirt and blue pants, lying on the ground unconscious. Scratched and bruises marked his every part of the body, including his face. Heaven City had discovered a shocking secret about the young child that no one dared to speak of.

Until a man took pity on him from a distance. He saw the boy and ran over to him to see if he was okay, then picked him up and took him away.

"No, you can't."

The man glared at the four others sitting around him. "I cannot, and will not, leave him to die out there. He could have been killed."

One of the shadowed figures waved a hand. "That is not the point, Sugaru. We still have not found the chosen phantom angel. He still needs to be found for time is lost to that… that _madman's_ truth about his ability. Christ, he already created the town. Now he needs to simply gain his control, and all hell will break loose. You, of all of us, should know that."

Sugaru grimaced. They were referring to a mortal enemy of the group, one only known as 'Cherubim.' He was a living hell to those who had met him, only seeing his shadow, wings, and blood-red eyes. Cherubim had created a city on Earth that no one wanted to think about. They said that the Earth was home to the universe's most deadly ghosts and other beings. "What if this boy really is Seraphim?"

"We will not know for sure," a woman's voice chided her voice thick with emotion. "The only way to discover this is if we send him…_ there."_

His face paled over. "Saala. You don't mean…"

"Do it. Or the boy will live in the Fields of the Forgotten for all eternity."

**-Archangel-**

"Daddy's tickling me again!" Jasmine M. Fenton yelled as she raced away from her playful father, Jack Fenton. Amity Park was a city on the Indiana and Ohio border, only sixty miles away from Wisconsin. Life was considered good in Amity Park right now- no ghosts were rampaging, and their leader was being nice to everyone and, well… nothing was actually happening in the city.

Amity Park wasn't your typical happy city where people go everywhere and anywhere they please. They live in the realm where ghosts and humans despise each other, and their leader is a dark, twisted being who has no regard for pity or sympathy in any way. He has secrets no one would ever dream of learning, and a certain disregard for the well-being of others.

In other words, he was a tyrant.

In the Fenton household, it was the exact opposite of the world which they lived in outside. All was cheerful for Madeline, Jack, and young Jasmine Fenton, as the father and daughter raced around the house in another game of 'Tickling Jazz.' The game, of course, was simple- tickle the young girl around the house at every possible spot.

Jack ran after the squealing girl with as much energy as he could muster, given they had been going at this game for the past three hours. "I'm going to get you again, Jazz!" he yelled happily, chasing his daughter in a circle around the living room. He reached out and tried to grab her, but failed in nearly messing her.

She giggled and rushed for her mother. "I win again, Daddy!"

Maddie shook her head and smiled. "I think that's the longest it's taken you to try and get her," she told her exhausted husband, who simply groaned and fell to the floor.

There was a small boom heard outside. Jazz wandered over to the window, her eyes widening at everything she was seeing. A fiery glow was headed right for the family's house. She ran over to her mother and grasped her waist tightly. "There's something coming to the house," she whimpered.

Maddie frowned and walked to the window, Jazz still clinging to her. Indeed, a green fiery ball raced towards the house with speed unlike anything anyone had ever witnessed. She gasped and pulled her daughter closer to her, peeking at Jack. He was getting up off the ground and wandering over to the two. "What is it?" he muttered, asking the question that rang in everyone's mind.

"I don't know, but it's…"

The impact of the sphere shook the house as the three rushed outside to see what had come down to Earth. It felt awkward and frightening at the same time. It wasn't known for sure if this was really a ghost or a completely different problem for the city in which they resided. A boy lay on the ground with black hair, slightly curled up to look as if he was asleep. Jack took a step forward, but his wife walked up to him first.

Maddie knelt down next to the unconscious boy, checking for a pulse. She nodded to Jack and Jazz, who looked frightened. "He's alive, but barely."

Jazz stroked his hair. "He's just a kid, Mom," she told the woman. Despite being seven years old, she was already gaining a keen grasp on the grim times the city had been through with their leader. Even if Vladimir Masters created Amity Park, all were in great awe and fear of his ability to give and take life. No one disobeyed his rule, as the Fentons would soon learn the harsh ways of tyranny.

Jack examined him over. "Looks to be about five years old. Spiky black hairs… wonder who he belongs to."

The girl pointed to a note sticking out from under his body. "Look!"

Maddie pulled the sheet of paper out and frowned. Her brow furrowed, eyes scanning the paper. "It's in a different language, but I think we can decipher it inside. Bring the boy in, Jack, so no one can see him. Who knows what could happen if Vlad discovers what was on our doorstep."

Jack set the boy on the couch a couple minutes later and walked to the downstairs basement, where his wife busily typed in numbers and letters to decipher the piece of paper from under the child they just took in. Jazz's head was just barely on the table, watching her mother's fingers slide across the keyboard. Jack scooped her up, who giggled and hugged him. "You're going to turn into your mother, Jazzerincess," he teased.

She shook her head. "But I don't want to hunt ghosts like you do."

He sighed. "I meant the brains and smarts."

There was a small beep as Maddie triumphantly grinned. "Deciphering complete!" She clicked on the small file, which opened the word to a life changing letter for the family.

_Greetings, human beings._

_If you are reading this letter, you have found the lone being of a vicious attack on young angels in the making. The child, though, is not an angel. It is a human being with unknown abilities. The young one was left to die in the Fields of the Forgotten until I, the leader of the Fallen Angel Council, found him. I took him to the group, who ordered me to find him a home, or he would be left back into the Field. He had inhuman qualities that we do not even know of. Our only hope is that he is the chosen Phantom Angel of legend, Seraphim. Thus, we named him that in hopes that a prophecy would be fulfilled._

_We give you young Seraphim in hopes of raising him to be the thing he wants as loving parents. We send our eternal gratitude and blessing as we hope he can and will follow your true ways of life._

_-Sugaru, leader of the Fallen Angel Council_

The three people, especially Jazz, couldn't think of anything to say. A prophecy? Vicious attacks on young angels? Angels? Since when did other beings decide to come to Amity Park besides ghosts? Surely, there was something they could do to stop interfering. Finally, Jazz asked, "Are we going to keep him, Mom?"

Her mother stared down at her, incredulous. "Excuse me? Keep a child like him? We don't know if this is a warning sign from Vlad or not!"

Jack nodded. "I know it seems bad right now, but what if he doesn't know about him? We can't just leave him on the streets to die. I mean, Maddie, he's been through a heartless attack by other… things. The letter says so. And I've got a feeling this letter isn't some drop-at-your-portal sort of thing."

"And he's really cute!" Jazz added innocently.

She sighed. "I don't know…"

"We'll think of a new name for this guy," Jack advised confidently. "How about that name we thought of if Jazz was going to be a boy?"

"Ew!" she muttered, wrinkling her nose.

Maddie finally nodded reluctantly. "All right. He won't go by Seraphim here. We'll call him Danny. Daniel S. Fenton."

Footsteps were heard to the room, and the newly-named boy wandered down and yawned, rubbing his eyes. They were blue as the sky as he toddled over to them and looked at the little family. He blinked and cocked his head, his eyes glued to one adult woman. "Mommy?"

Madeline Fenton extended her arms to little Danny. "Mommy's right here, Danny. I'm right here."

He stumbled to her, and for a fleeting moment, the three members of the family thought he had snow white hair, emerald green eyes, and a black jumpsuit with white angel wings. It quickly passed, though, and he was simply a black-haired, blue-eyed child, scared and frightened, wearing nothing but the white shirt and black pants he came with. She picked him up and embraced him, wondering what she was getting the city into, much less the family. What if Vlad discovered what had happened? Could she and Jack protect him without even knowing his own power? All these frantic questions ran through her mind as she rocked little Danny back and forth in her arms.

She failed to realize that someone else was in the room- someone far more powerful than anyone realized. He was invisible to the naked eye, but when he realized Danny clung to his new mother tighter than before, he fazed through the wall and disappeared.

As it loomed nearer and nearer to nighttime, he realized tonight would be the night to strike. Tonight would be the night to bring upon the fright of Amity Park's ruler.

Tonight would be the night Jack Fenton would die.

**

* * *

**

A cliffhanger. I love these sorts of things. –holds out review cookie platter- This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for something. I want to know: keep going, or not? Only if you state the opinion will you get the possible next chapter. Much love, readers! 


	2. Unveiling Evil's Shadow

**Wow. You like it and I like it. I do believe that this is history in the making for me! Sure hope I can keep those expectations high. And I'm finally able to begin writing AU fics. This is nice, as are all of your reviews. Thanks so much!**

**Thanks for reviewing** DPshadow, NarutoxxAddict, FunkyFish1991, Auroral Eclipse, pearl84, Nonasuki-chan, Evelyn Lucia 

* * *

2. Unveiling Evil's Shadow

As the night came on and the sky grew darker with each passing moment, the family rushed around their home in hopes of making little Danny a new room. It was both exciting and frightening to them, having a five year old fall from the sky and land in front of their house. No doubt about it that the news already got to Vlad Masters' home- he was bound to come by and see the child in a few days. 

Jack heaved a piece of the new bed- or rather, the third couch in the downstairs living room- up the stairs, groaning and grunting with each step. Maddie smiled as Jazz dragged up a piece to hold the boards in place, which was a two-by-four. "Be careful, Jazz!" Maddie called out, observing her husband and daughter together. 

She was too busy to yell anything back, so Maddie went to check on the newest member of the family, who was busily playing with one of Jack's Fenton Action Figures. He was yelling out what seemed to be war cries in an unfamiliar language. A cloud of concern darkened her heart, as well as her face, but she quickly wiped it with a smile when Danny called out, "Mom, could you play with me?" 

The woman walked out and took the ghost action figure from on the table as Danny began to make noises of a battle in progress. Banging was heard upstairs as Jack knocked the boards together and Jazz handed him objects from around the room to make Danny's room the way a five year old would want it. There was a knock on the door at the front entrance. Frowning, Maddie put down the figure and looked out the window. She bit her lip and glanced upstairs. "Jack? He's here." 

"Who's he?" he hollered back down, hammering in some nails. 

"_Him."_

The hammering stopped. Jazz slid down the banister and landed on the ground with no objection from her mother for once. Jack bounded down the stairs, and Danny stood up and wandered over to the three frightened family members, blinking. "Who's he, Mom?" 

She opened the door. Vlad Masters stepped into the room, a smirk on his face. The family knew him quite well, as Jack and Vlad had helped find the area where Amity Park was to be built. Vlad, however, had much more money than Fenton could ever contain in one of his bank accounts and decided to build a couple landmarks in the area. Soon, the landmarks became areas to build other homes, businesses, and schools. Amity Park was born, and Vlad, being the arrogant man he was, decided to crown himself leader of the city. Leader became president, president became dictator, and dictator soon became what the Fentons called "sadistic, totalitarianism believer." This was true. Vlad had more ownership deals than the second richest man in the city, Damon Gray. He owned maybe two locations within a two mile radius of each other.

Vlad became corrupt with power. And the Fentons hated it. 

Maddie forced a smile on her face. "Why, Vlad. A wonderful surprise to see you here," she greeted, grasping Danny and pulling him closer to her waist. He obliged willingly- something about this man, in his mind, seemed bad. 

He smiled at her charmingly and nodded to Jazz, who quickly jerked her head up and down in return. "And young Jasmine. I trust you are well her with your family?" 

"Yes, sir," she mumbled, not looking into his eyes. She was terrified beyond anything at him. He threatened her once with a fiery torch. Had it not been for Jack and his reluctant acceptance to be back-burned for Jazz speaking out against Vlad and his wishes, she wouldn't be alive right now. 

Jack grinned. "So, how's life treating you these days, Vlad?" 

He didn't answer. Instead, he was keenly focusing in on the young boy with the black hair, who was clinging to his mother like a lost puppy. "And who might this young boy be?" he asked, completely avoiding Jack's inquiry. "I haven't seen him here before." 

Maddie hugged Danny closer. She never really enjoyed Vlad and his ways, especially when he inquired about the 'really-shouldn't-be-inquired.' "This is our new son, Danny," she replied coolly, inwardly shouting with joy at Vlad's look of disappointment. At least, that's what she thought it was. 

"Might I ask where in the world you… found him?" 

"We got him at an orphanage across town," Jack jumped in, saving his wife from having to invent something. "He looked so alone and upset about life at the place that we decided to take him. We've been waiting for a few months to take him, and we were finally able to let him come home today." 

Maddie and Vlad looked at him incredulously. Maddie was quite relieved that Jack had actually thought about some sort of thing. She had completely lost all train of thought when the leader threw the loophole of a question. Vlad knew that something was amiss here, however. The look of joy on his friend's face was enough to scream, _'HEY, LOOK AT ME! I'M LYING!'_ Nonetheless, he swallowed and nodded, keeping a straight face. "I see," was all he could say. 

Danny looked confused. "I came from an orphanage?" 

Maddie visibly bit the inside of her cheek and smiled nervously. "Yes, you did, Danny. Remember? The Heavenly Children Orphanage?" 

He blinked. Were they lying or not? He couldn't remember as he scratched his head. There was the man beating him, then being rescued… then he woke up in this house with three people he had never met before. "Yeah. Okay. I remember." 

Vlad smiled like a lion watching his meal try to escape from his cage. "Indeed. You know, I would just adore spending some time with young Danny here," he told the family, who clearly displayed a look of hidden dismay on their faces. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem at any time." 

Jack shook his head quickly. "No, no, no problem at all, pal! Just give us the date and the time, and we'll make sure he can come over!" 

"_I'll_ make sure of it," Vlad replied softly, a honey-sweet smile on his face as he left the room. "Good night to you all." 

After Vlad left, the family was sent into a state of panic. Danny had no idea what was going on, but he deduced that it wasn't good at all. With Maddie running all over the house and checking the security systems to Jack practically double-boarding the house with anything and everything he could find. There was no way in hell that they wanted Vlad to lay a hand on this boy. He was special to not only them, but to the world. 

Whatever he was, that is… 

**-Archangel-**

Danny constantly slept with his thumb in his mouth when he was smaller, and tonight was no exception, to say the least. As the boy peacefully dreamt about his new home and new life, an evil force was at work in staring through the window and proceeding to another room in the house, in which a man with a black suit and silver hair appeared with no warning. He smirked and watched another man sleep peacefully with his wife. In doing so, he waved his hand. A moment later, he screamed, and to his joy, no one came running through the house. 

Except for Jack Fenton, who rolled off his resting place and shot up, staring into a very livid Vlad Master's eyes. He rubbed his head and glared at his former partner in building a city. "What are you doing in my house?" he growled. 

"Well, I figured I'd just take your son without permission, but that wouldn't be appropriate now, would it?" Vlad snorted, walking around the bed and sitting in a chair next to Maddie's side. "Besides, I know you didn't just so happen to pick him up at an orphanage." 

Jack smirked. "Very funny, Vlad. What ever gave you that idea?" 

He leaned forth in the chair. "I have my ways, Jack." 

The burly man simply glared at Vlad. "No one seems to like you in this city, from what I recall the last time you checked your popularity ratings. I suggest you get out of here before anyone realizes you barged in here with no effort and…" He blinked. "Wait a second. How _did_ you get in here? Everything was boarded up." 

Vlad's eyes turned blood-red for a moment as he glared at the other male sitting across from him. "How dare you," he hissed. "How dare you tell me what to do! After all I have done for this city, you can't even show some respect for what I have done. You shall pay for that remark, Fenton!" 

"No, I'm being serious, though," Jack told him, his face now becoming stern and angry. "Get out of here. You have no reason to be here. And if you do take Danny, so help me, I will make sure you get over my dead body to reach his room. You will never touch that boy- not while I'm alive." He pointed to the door. _"Get out right now!"_

Vlad suddenly smiled. It sent a shiver right down Jack's spine, but he still kept his face. Vlad got up and walked into the shadows where no moon shown through the window. "If you insist, Jack," he stated mockingly. "Just one question, though… how scared are you of ghosts?" 

Jack smiled. Surely Vlad should know this one. "You think I'm scared of ghosts? Maddie and I have been keeping this town safe from them for as long as you and I remember. I hope." He frowned again. "Wait, is there a ghost in here?" 

"There's been a ghost in here for as long as you can remember, Jack," an eerie voice whispered as a strange shadow loomed over Jack. "You just caould't find him, even if he were right in your face." Red eyes stared and white teeth gleamed as the figure towered over Jack, who was now hunched up against the wall, frightened. His pointed hair looked like that of demon's horns, perhaps, and the cape seemed to add to that aura of evil. 

Jack grabbed a Fenton Mini-Bazooka from the nightstand next to him and aimed it at the ghost. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, fear wavering his voice. "Of all the people in the city, I thought you were bad enough as a human…" 

"Oh, please, fool," the half-ghost's voice sneered as it looked closer to Jack's quaking body. "No one has known for the past thousand years. No one would ever no unless I showed them and they lived. Which is rare…" 

Jack stood up now, reaching for the man. "Look, Vlad. If I had known that you were a half-ghost, we wouldn't be through this right now. I'm really sorry for what happened to you and all, but…" 

"Apology _not accepted_, Jack," he growled, coming closer. 

This wasn't doing anything to calm his nerves. Jack aimed the gun at him. "I could kill you right now, then," he retorted angrily. 

"That's true," Vlad admitted. "That's true. But you won't." 

"I won't?" 

The shadow grew larger and larger until two inhuman and inghostly wings began to emerge from his back. They were shaped like demon wings- bat-like and large, pointy to the touch. Jack had never dreamed of seeing something like this in his life. Nor had he ever wanted to. 

The shadow was now on top of Jack. He screamed incoherently. 

Vlad Plasmius, once only known as Vlad Masters, laughed sadistically as his foe's eyes widened in horror. 

**-Archangel-**

Danny shot up out of bed and looked around. It was around seven in the morning, and no one was up out of bed yet. He was shaking and sucking his thumb still. The pillow was drenched with sweat as he lay back down in his bed. It felt nasty and gross. He took his thumb out and crawled out of bed. Maybe he'd be able to find his mom and dad's room with a little help with opening these doors. 

As he walked out of his room, he smelled something really weird. He cocked his head and began to wander the halls for the source of the stench. Not sweet, not tasty- it was one that almost made him want to throw up. He began to walk faster, his smell becoming acutely aware that it was down the hall. 

It was this door. 

He looked up. It seemed so big to him, but why? What was behind this door of smelliness? 

He opened it… 

And ran over to Jack, who lay motionless on the ground, a pool of blood underneath him. He pushed him slightly. "Dad?" 

No response. 

"Daddy?" he urged, pushing a little harder. 

Still nothing. 

Danny hit him with as much as he could muster. "Daddy! Wake up!" 

There was nothing the new family member could do to awake the dead. Danny laid his head on his father, tears coming to his eyes. His only father he ever knew, Jack Fenton, had died from a monster. An evil monster. 

He didn't move from that position for a good hour-and-a-half.

* * *

**I know. It's depressing, but it comes in handy in the next part of the story. Fudge… reviews are good! Thanks for the ones so far! Much love, gang! **


	3. Forget Me Nots

**A lot of you were wondering where Maddie and Jazz were. That shall be explained along with a cute little meeting between two _very_ familiar people.**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews** Auroral Eclipse, pearl84, Karimlan di Sindihan, Nonasuki-chan, snekochan, vanalivi, FunkyFish1991, PhantomGirl712, NarutoxxAddict, TuffChick, MissingExodus 

* * *

3. Forget-Me-Nots

Danny lifted his head up from Jack's cold, lifeless body and blinked. His neck was stiff from keeping it there for the last hour-and-a-half, and he hadn't seen his mother or new sister. There was something strange about the house, but he couldn't really place his finger on it. Like there should be some other people walking around, but he could not imagine who. 

He stood up and looked over at the bed. No one was there. He cocked his head and waddled out, picking up another smell. This one was worse than the first- it wasn't from anyone dead. More like someone that was alive and doi9ng something that wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to think about. As he walked further down the hallway, the scent once again got stronger. He found himself at the bathroom, the door closed. Danny heard a woman crying and making strange noises. "Hello?" he called, knocking. 

The door opened and revealed a tear-streaked Madeline Fenton, holding her stomach and wearing merely a bathrobe. The room smelled sickeningly of corn beef hash, the dinner the woman had prepared last night. Danny's nose wrinkled at the smell, tears coming to his eyes. Maddie's heart tore for the child- somehow, she knew that he found him on the floor. "Danny, did you…" 

"Daddy's dead," he finally burst out, his tears now spilling out onto the floor. "I found him in your room and…" 

He couldn't finish. Maddie dashed back to the toilet and began to throw up once again. She didn't want to hear those words. 'Daddy's dead.' Who would want Jack dead? He was the sweetest thing in the whole city. Sure, he was bumbling at some points and could try her patience, but he truly was a hero to one and all. Whenever the ghosts came around, he would protect them all with anything that came to mind. Even if it did have the word Fenton in it. 

Danny walked in a little, despite his best wishes to stay out. "Mom?" 

She waved a hand. Danny figured it meant to leave the room. He blinked and tried to figure out where his sister might be. Her room, perhaps? But where would that be? He walked further down the hallways and opened every door to every room. Nope. He checked in another one. A closet. Nothing. Danny opened another door. Broom and coat closet. Two storage areas next to each other? That was weird. 

This door sounded like it had noise behind it. A girl crying. Danny opened it and saw his sister face down in the pillow, shaking visibly. Her hair was partly over the bed as she sobbed loudly. Jazz wore a blue nightdress with green ghosts on it. Jack had made it for her (unwillingly), and she refused to take it off, for fear of maybe forgetting her father. Danny walked in quietly and put his hand on her bed. "Jazz?" he asked quietly. 

"What is it, Danny?" her voice came out, muffled from the pillow. "And I don't want to hear those words." 

"Daddy's dead." 

"NO!" she screamed, burying her face deeper into the pillow. "Daddy is NOT dead! I will never believe that sort of thing! I'm not going to believe it. Why can't he just get up, go back to work? He's alive, Danny! I know he is!" 

Danny blinked. "He's dead, Jazz." 

She shook her head vigorously, her voice cracking. "He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not…" 

He could only stand there, the tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He hadn't even known him for a whole day, and already, he felt like some vital part of his life was torn out of him. But why? He had a real daddy. In his real home. Right? 

**-Archangel- **

"…and he will live in our hearts forever." 

Silence hung in the air during the ceremony like a rain cloud. Not much could be said about this loss. A great deal of people had come to show their support for the man who helped the city become what it was _supposed_ to be, not what Vlad Masters made it. Danny looked around, seeing a great deal of people crying, blowing their noses with tissues. There was one girl in particular, who hugged up against her mom and wearing a black dress. Another child, a boy, wore a black suit and a beanie- red, to be exact. As he looked around some more, he saw another familiar face- the grieving look on Vlad Masters' face. It didn't seem sad, though. More like a disguised sort of gleeful. 

The group got up and walked over to a casket holding Jack's body in it. Maddie picked up Danny so he could see inside. He looked so peaceful, various objects and other Fenton product stacked next to each other. She sniffed and was led to the side of the hole by another man. He appeared to be in his late twenties as well. His daughter was African American, like the boy he had seen before, her hair black and wavy, eyes a light blue. 

The coffin began to go down slowly as the man placed his arm around Maddie's shoulder. Danny sucked his thumb sadly. This was a sad day in the life of Amity Park, even for him. He lost his only daddy. He looked around and saw Jazz clutching her mother as if she could possibly die next. It continued its descent into the ground. Vlad blinked back some tears. No one knew for sure if he was doing it for sadness at the loss of a friend, or happiness at the loss of an enemy. It couldn't ever be determined what the man was thinking. There was always something on his mind, and no one ever knew what. Was it another move to take out the city? Another business to gain more money? 

The dirt began to fill the spots in the grave as people slowly began to walk away. Maddie set Danny down carefully and stood, watching the remnants of her husband be buried deeper along with his secret of his son with him. Now she would have to carry the lone idea of Danny falling from the sky. Would it help her or hurt her in the future? 

**-Archangel- **

It was several hours after the funeral, but Danny sat at the grave, staring at the tombstone sitting on top of his father's casket. It read: 

_Here lies Jack Fenton.  
A wonderful father, an honest worker, and a true hero.  
__January 12, 1972-_ _June 15, 1997_

"Are you going to be okay out here?" 

He looked up, his eyes red with tears. The young girl he had seen at the funeral was standing behind him. Now that she was closer than the two rows away that he had been at the service, he got to see her a lot closer. She had long black hair and purple eyes, still wearing the black dress from the last time her saw her. She wore a confused smile and moved closer to him. He blinked. "You're the girl from the funeral." 

She nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about your father, um…" 

"Danny," he said. Danny. It was the first time he had ever said his name aloud. It sounded cool. Like a popular name. 

"Danny," she repeated. "Do you know how he died?" 

He shook his head and stared at the stone again. "I don't know if I'll ever know," he replied. "It seemed so weird to see everyone crying at home, even me. I didn't even know him for a whole day…" His voice trailed off when he saw the girl's look of confusion. "Never mind," he mumbled. 

She cocked her head and sat down next to him, holding two flowers. She put one on top of the grave and sighed. Danny glanced over at her. "What's your name?" 

"It's Sam. Sam Manson," she replied, still not taking her eyes off the flower. "My parents knew your mom and dad for a long time." She looked over at his downward gaze. "They said you came from an orphanage." 

He nodded. "It's a long story. Who were those other kids at the thing today?" he asked, changing the subject. 

Sam's eyes brightened slightly. "The other girl's name is Valerie Gray. Her dad was comforting your mom at the lowering of the casket thingy. And the other boy is Tucker Foley. He's a little weird- always plays video games." 

Danny laughed a little and glanced at the flower. "What kind of flower is that?" 

She looked at the one in her hand and the one on the grave. "It's called a forget-me-not. They say if you put one on top of the place where a dead person is, you'll never forget those times you had with them, no matter what the incident." She gave Danny the other one. "I wanted to know if you would remember me somehow, so I gave you a flower. You're kinda, um…" 

He cocked his head in a confused manner. "Kinda what?" 

"Cute," she mumbled. "I like you a little. You're soft spoken." 

Danny smiled. "I like you, too. You're pretty." He handed her back the flower. "Here's a flower for you." 

She giggled slightly. "Well, we could be friends." 

He nodded slightly. "Do you like Vlad?" 

Sam scowled. "He's mean, rude to all of us, and I don't think he likes anyone but himself. No, I don't like him. Neither does anyone else." 

"That's true," he said. "He's not very nice at all." 

The two of them sat together, staring up at the night sky and wondering about who could kill such a loving man Jack Fenton.

* * *

**Aw! I spy DxS love! Hope y'all enjoyed! Reviews are enjoyed! **


	4. School Blues

**Well, hate us for updates. And trying to figure out where to go with the next part of the story.**

**Thanks for reviewing **NarutoxxAddict, Vanalivi, FreakLevel27, DPshadow, PhantomGirl712, pearl84, TuffChick, Manyara, Miss Captain-Mad Dog Vane, reddragonn343, snekochan, Auroral Eclipse, Nonasuki-chan 

* * *

4. School Blues

The first day of school for many kindergarteners can either be an exhilarating rush of adrenaline or the feeling that you're going into the spooky woods right behind your house. Either way, the young class of 2009 was in for a wild ride of their adolescent years, starting with their first day at Shade Elementary in Miss Harrington's class. Danny had just "turned" six years old a week ago. It was the two-and-a-half month anniversary of Jack's death, September 4, 1997. Danny hadn't known what a school was until today, and even then, how in the world was he supposed to realize that it would be hard to tell some interesting things about him?

Seven forty-five AM. Danny walked into the classroom and blinked. It was a large room with many pictures of animals, numbers, and letters of the alphabet. Maddie had brought him to the room, and like many other first-time schoolchildren, he had clung to her leg like a lost puppy and cried out for her to stay. She had comforted and soothed him, though, in the most motherly way, wincing at the awkward glances the other parents gave her. Miss Harrington had arrived at the opportune moment, greeting the boy and showing him into the classroom, getting his attention with one of the posters of a tiger. Maddie had quietly slipped out of the room and was now allowing Danny to examine his new surroundings. 

"Do you have a place you wish to sit, Danny?" Miss Harrington asked him kindly, quietly taking in his captivated gaze around the room. She had been teaching for the past thirty-two years, and never before had she seen someone so interested in learning about the world in which he lived. 

Danny stopped staring at a picture of a mother duck and her ducklings to try and spot any familiar faces around in the room. Suddenly, his eyes were planted on Sam Manson and two other people whom he remembered from the funeral a couple months ago. He ran over to the table and sat in the last seat available. Sam saw him and smiled as he waved over to her. "Hi, Danny!" she said happily. 

He nodded vigorously and put some of the things into his desk. An African American boy, wearing a yellow shirt, glasses, and a red hat, looked inside the desk, his eyes widening. "Wow! You like to play video games?" he asked excitedly. 

Now, Danny had learned the way of human these past couple of months being here on Earth. He learned that video games were for entertainment, not learning purposes, ghosts were not friendly to anyone in particular, Vlad Masters didn't like him very much at all, especially when he came over one night and spilled Coca-Cola all over his pearly-white carpet, and you should never eat broccoli without cheese and strawberries without chocolate. He also learned that you should make friends with anyone you like- especially in this city. He smiled and nodded. "Video games are fun!" he replied. 

"Which one do you like the most?" 

Danny thought hard for a moment. "I think I like '_Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus.'_ The one about a raccoon stealing back something from these bad guys." 

The other boy's eyes lit up. "Really? I love that game, too!" He smiled and pointed to himself. "My name's Tucker. Tucker Foley." 

"And I'm Danny. Danny Fenton," he introduced himself. 

Hands were clapped a moment later as Miss Harrington looked at all the children in the room. "Well, good morning to all of you!" she told them happily. "I'm Miss Harrington, and I will be your teacher for this entire year! I'm so glad I get to meet all of you since the first time I saw your faces at separate student teacher meetings about a week ago!" 

Sam leaned over to Danny and whispered, "She's a little too happy." 

He nodded and giggled. 

"Now then," she continued, apparently not hearing this remark, "we shall all be friends with one another in here for as long as possible and make sure that no one hangs another on the swings upside down. Do I make myself clear, Dash?" 

A boy with blonde hair and wearing a red and blue jacket sighed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." 

Recess is a time when other children play with their classmates and get to know them better, especially on the swings. Danny and Tucker had been playing with each for the past ten minutes until another girl came along. She was also African American, with long black hair and purplish eyes. She wore a yellow top and a skirt. Danny noticed her and looked at Tucker, who was suddenly glued to his spot in the sand, his eyes sparkling like stars in the night sky. "Who's that, Tucker?" he asked. 

Tucker's head whipped to stare at Danny in stunned amazement. _"Who's that?_ Danny, that's Valerie Gray! She's only the most popular girl in kindergarten right now!" He sighed and turned his gaze back to her, who was talking with another girl named Paulina. "She's so cute." 

"Doesn't she sit at our table?" Danny asked, attempting to turn his new friend's attention away from Valerie. 

"Uh-huh," he replied distantly, now officially lost in Valerie's so-called beauty. 

Danny shook his head and wandered off to go see Sam, who was busy swinging alone on one of the swings. He sat down in one next to her and began to follow suit, catching up with the girl. She smiled and slowed down somewhat, now swinging at a considerable pace. Danny nodded his head over to Tucker, who was now walking over to Valerie. "So, do you like Tucker or Valerie?" he asked. 

This question got the young girl off-guard. She nearly jumped out of the swing and into the sand, but she merely dug her feet into the ground and slowed down immensely. Danny's feet gently touched the dirt as he slowed as well. She sighed and looked over at the two, who were now talking to each other about something. "I think Tucker's kind of cool. I like video games as much as he does, but I'm not so much as the technology freak as he is. As for Valerie…" She twitched for a moment before regaining her composure. "I don't know. She seems a little too… _happy_ for me. There's something about her that really makes me mad." 

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I've never met her before." 

Sam laughed a little. Danny frowned. "How come you're wearing all black?" 

She cocked her head and look down. Indeed, she was wearing a black skirt and black and purple top. She looked back up at Danny, who looked confused beyond all reason. "I really don't know why," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders and walking over to Tucker and Valerie, Danny following her. 

Valerie turned her head and saw Danny walking over with Sam. She smiled at him and put her hand out. "I'm Valerie Gray," she told him, sticking her hand out. "You must be Danny Fenton." 

Sam turned around and gagged quietly. 

**-Archangel- **

Vlad Masters examined his fingers as he looked out over Amity Park, turning around and looking in his office where he ruled. Not ruled, but held the city with an iron fist. Now that Jack Fenton was gone, he begin to breathe easier about getting the credit he rightfully deserved. Many called him a tyrant, others a murderer of democracy. He laughed at those who opposed him and gave them a piece of mind- namely, death. 

He smirked to himself, a ring or black light splitting down him evenly, morphing him fro the business ruler he was into a vampire-like creature with a large cape and evil beyond even his human counterpart's limits. Vladimir Plasmius was indeed the ultimate personification of evil, being not only a human and a ghost, but also known as an angel. Or, as Heaven City dubbed him, a Fallen Angel. Indeed, once Plasmius had been kind and decent, but all that changed when he became a ghost-angel. His powers of being a ghost were unlocked when he found out the news that he was indeed a fallen angel of legend known as Cherubim. Cherubim was the Fallen Angel of Darkness. 

Not exactly what he wanted to hear. 

Vlad was banished to the Human World as punishment for not accepting his position as the legendary angel, and in turn, he never relinquished his powers back to Heaven City. 

So Amity Park has an angel/human/ghost as a leader. No wonder he has problems. 

He walked over to the mirror, glancing over his ghostly self. He closed his eyes and opened those moments later, his black demonic wings having just appeared. What made him nearly freak out was the fact that there was now only one demonic wing and one black angel wing. Plasmius blinked. 'There is something wrong with this,' he thought frantically, gingerly touching his angel wing. 'If there is one angel wing here, then that must mean… oh, dear god, no. That can't be true.' 

He turned invisible and flew through the wall, hoping that it wasn't true at all. He suddenly landed on the rooftop of Shade Elementary, glaring over the playground. Plasmius spotted young Danny and suddenly saw a flash of him with large white angel wings, snowy white hair and emerald green eyes. The image was instantly gone, now replaced with the six year old talking with Damon Gray's daughter and the other two children. His jaw tightened. Was this boy, this mere six-year-old, truly the Phantom Angel of Legend that the Council talked about when he was there? If he was, he'd have to dispose of him quickly. Plasmius couldn't let anyone intervene on his plans to take his next target. He already had one population under his control. Now he needed to confront another to gain totally control over all things living. 

He flew back to the office and phased through the wall, seeing himself in the mirror again, shooting a pink ghost ray and shattering his reflection into millions of pieces. He refused to have a simple child intervene on his plans to destroy all who opposed him. 

He would take out Danny no matter what the cost. 

His wings disappeared a moment later, and he was his simple ghost self again, smiling sadistically at the plans for the unsuspecting city. But first, he'd have to make a phone call to get his plans all in proper working order. He picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers. A brisk, male voice on the other end answered, "Gray." 

"Damon," he hissed. 

Plasmius practically felt the vibrations of nervousness from over the other end of the line. "_Vlad,_" he whispered. "_What do you want_?" 

"I want you to open back up the facility," Plasmius told him matter-of-factly. "It's going to be required that you run some…_tests_ for me within these next couple of months and years. There's some human examination that needs to occur, and I want you to be the head of it all." 

Damon's jaw dropped. "_I can't open it for another ten years! Project Silencer is…"_

The other's voice dripped with heavy anger. "You'd better figure out a way to speed up Silencer, or so help me, I will make sure it _does_ go faster. Do I make myself clear, Damon?" 

_"Perfectly,"_ he replied, nervously tugging on the phone cord and hanging up. 

Plasmius smiled and hung up the phone. Silencer. Project Silencer. He loved the sound of one of his most brilliant plans. Even if Damon didn't know he was actually talking to his ghostly side… 

Ah, well. That's what you get for running the city. And soon, the world. 

* * *

**Oh, dear. Project Silencer? What the heck is that…? **


	5. Only Ten Years

**Cool! Time warp! I love fast forwarding a couple of years!**

**Thanks for the reviews** NarutoxxAddict, FunkFish1991, DPshadow, bloodmoon13, Miss Captain-Mad Dog Vane, Auroral Eclipse, pearl84, Manyara, vanalivi, W.G.T.S.K.O.O.U.B.N. Club, My Dreams are My Wings, Me-agaisnt-the-world, reddragonn343 

* * *

5. Only Ten Years

The years only went by faster than planned as Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie grew from young six year olds playing on the playground to sixteen year olds in their sophomore year in high school. Times had drastically changed, and living conditions in the city had not gotten much better- especially since Jack Fenton was gone and Maddie Fenton was taking it upon herself to take out any ghost in the city, whether it be flying or walking, swimming or crawling, harmless or not. 

Only a few ghosts showed up every now and then. The frequent flyers over the city were mainly a self-proclaimed ghost-hunter known to all as Skulker, who almost took humans to his "collection" and Technus, another self-proclaimed ghost known as the "Master of Technology." Every couple of days, he'd drop by various different houses and simply eat away and attempt to take over the internet, phone lines, and anything else he could get his hands on. Fortunately for the city, Maddie always caught the ghost some way or another, although she refused to spill her methods. Only her family would recognize what she did, and more often than not, they were dragged into her expeditions of lodging the phantom creatures back into their home, the Ghost Zone. 

Danny sighed one evening and closed the portal to the other realm, slumping down against the wall. It had been another afternoon of ghost fighting and little chance to do homework or see friends. He fingered one of the gadgets he had been using, the Fenton Bazooka. Jazz walked down from the upstairs portion of the house and smiled tiredly at him, pulling up a chair from the corner of the lab. "You seem depressed," she noted, taking in Danny's weary face. 

He rubbed his head and nodded. "Another afternoon of ghost busting with Mom, and I feel like I can't even go to school tomorrow," he admitted. "She's really been obsessing too much over this, don't you think?" 

Jazz shrugged. "It all depends on what you consider obsessing, Danny. Look at it this way- the city's been under Vlad's rule since I was born, and even then, Mom and Dad were the city's ghost protectors. Sure, they didn't show up very much, but they did appear once in a while. Maybe on a three month basis. But ever since you've been here…" Here, she winced, still unwilling to tell Danny he wasn't born on Earth. "…there's been almost an attack a week. It's almost like they're attracted to you or this city." 

Danny gave a hollow laugh. "To me? Come on, Jazz, these guys have been showing up like nuts this past year I've been a sophomore, and I have no idea when this could stop. I need to have a life, too, you know. Unlike some people who spend away their whole day on reading about psychology of the mind to help kids whose parents may have died or tragedy have struck them right between the eyes. Look at us- our dad was killed by a ghost or something. You could be giving me a session right now." 

His sister blushed a deepest shade of crimson and looked down at the floor. Before she could bite back a well-placed retort, Maddie wandered downstairs, looking extremely haggard, but smiling nonetheless. "What's all the noise down here?" 

The 'siblings' looked at one another before Danny answered, "Just having a well-placed conversation, Mom." 

Jazz nodded and stretched, getting up from her seat. "Listen, I've got a big AP Psychology test tomorrow. I have to go review my material one last time before I go to bed." She smiled and kissed her mother on the head before nodding to Danny. "'Night." 

The other two family members nodded back. Maddie turned to her adopted son, her maternal instinct kicking in. She embraced him in a hug. "You okay, sweetie?" 

He nodded. "Just… tired. I mean, how come Jazz can't fight ghosts with us? I have school and homework, too, and you act like she doesn't have to do a thing with this. Am I something special that I'm invincible against these things?" 

Maddie bit her lip, not answering this question right away. Finally, she took a deep breath and put her hands on his shoulders. "What you need to understand, Danny, is that…" 

A computerized voice rang throughout the house. "Ghost alert. Ghost alert. Spectral figure headed towards Casper High. Ghost alert. Ghost alert." 

Danny watched the fire in his mother's eyes light up again as she grabbed the bazooka on the floor and bolted upstairs. He sighed and trudged up the steps, walking into his room and shutting the door. He had enough work on his hands as it was with school, but this ghost fighting at ten-thirty at night was becoming a bit much for him to handle… 

**-Archangel- **

Vladimir Plasmius sat on the rooftop of Masters' office building, contemplating thoughts of darkness and evil while watching the night sky bring gray clouds over head to block out the starry night sky. It had been a while since he had last come out to enjoy the feeling of leadership had been taken off his shoulders for the time being. Being a half-ghost was no easy task, especially when he could no longer go out in broad daylight or nighttime any more. That Maddie Fenton was a thorn in his side to begin with, but now that she hunted every day without a wink of sleep… let's just say, he loathed her with a passion now. 

He fazed through the wall and into the office, where he changed back into Vlad Masters, who sat down in his chair, and lifted the receiver, dialing in numbers again to call a certain someone about something. The other line picked up. "Gray." 

"Damon," he replied smoothly, not wishing to scare the soul out of him again. "It's been a while." 

A gulp was heard at the other end._ "Vlad. If this is about what I think it is…"_

"It is," he hissed, the smoothness gone and anger quickly replacing the calm tone. "I've waited ten years for this, Gray. _Ten years_ for Project Silencer to be completed, and I haven't heard a word out since that day. What are you hiding from me?" 

Damon took a deep breath, glancing at the metal device in the wall, a gauge pointing to ninety-eight percent. _"You've got to wait another sixteen hours,"_ he told him, keeping his voice as steady as he could. _"Then it will be completely ready with a simple flaw."_

Vlad's pulse quickened as he tightened his grip on the receiving end. "A simple flaw?" he growled. "There's nothing that could possibly stop this _simple flaw,_ is there Damon?" 

_"No, there's not,"_ the other man told him flatly, noting Valerie's appearance in the doorway. _"There's going to be a power surge when it turns on that's so powerful, it's going to leave the city in the dark for one hour. There's nothing I can do about it. I've tried everything that I can think of to make it stop, but…"_

The half-ghost's lips curled into a deadly smile. "I'm going to have a representative there tomorrow to see it when everything goes accordingly. Don't be fooled by his appearance- he actually expects a lot more than I do. Just to warn you." 

Damon's face went white. _"M- more than you do, Vlad?"_

"You heard what I said," the billionaire replied, hanging up the phone. 

Gray looked down at the phone and hung up, collapsing into a chair. Someone who expected more than Vlad? That was simply impossible. Valerie noticed his worried expression and wandered over. "Are you okay, Dad? You look like you've just seen a ghost." 

He nodded, rubbing his head. "Someone representing Masters is coming over tomorrow when Project Silencer is ready. Wants to see it at its full power." His eyes suddenly lit up. "You know what? That's it! Why don't you bring those friends of yours from school? Who are they...? Danny, Sam, and… that other boy." 

She blushed. "Tucker?" 

"Yeah, him," Damon told her excitedly. "Bring them here! Axion Labs hasn't been open for the past ten years. I will give them the grand tour!" 

She sighed heavily. "If you insist, Dad." Something told her that this wasn't such a good idea, but she would oblige to her father's wishes. She knew if she didn't, Vlad Masters might just come in and slice her into itty-bitty pieces… 

**-Archangel- **

"Mr. Fenton! _I am talking to you!"_

Danny blinked blearily, shaking his head at the sound of his name. Robert Lancer, his English teacher, glared down at him as he stood over the teen's desk with a scowl only a father could ever love. English and Math weren't Danny's two best subjects in school, but sleeping in class after a night like yesterday definitely was. The boy could feel his teacher's warm breath against his face when he asked the question again. "How did William Shakespeare's mother die, Mr. Fenton?" 

_BRING!_

The class collected their books, as Danny was gratefully saved by the bell to signal their time to go home. Mr. Lancer shot him a vehement look and walked back over to his desk, packing up his things for the day. Samantha Manson smiled and sat on one of the desks in the classroom. "You really lucked out this time, Danny," she told him, glancing over at Lancer's desk. No longer just a friend of Danny's, she was a full-blown Goth of Casper High School and the sole "girl-who's-a-friend-but-isn't-a-girlfriend-of-Danny-Fenton." Usually, they hung out with Tucker Foley from their kindergarten through now-tenth grade class. The three were considered to not belong with any group in the school, given one of the underdog, one was the geek, and another was a Goth. 

Danny smiled gratefully and swung his backpack over his shoulder, walking out of the room. He nodded. "I don't even know the answer. I've been feeling so tired again these days, having the sick feeling like something bad is going to happen again. It was like the night of the funeral…" His voice cracked a little. He never really talked about his dad's funeral. It just brought back too many painful memories. 

Sam nodded and slipped her hand into his. "I get it." 

"Um, guys?" Tucker intervened, tugging the duo over to the lockers. "I think Valerie wants to talk to us." 

The couple snapped out of their gaze and looked over at the brown-skinned, popular girl who Tucker just so happened to drool over almost every time he saw her. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at Tucker as she spoke. "How would you guys like it if I could get you guys into the newly renovated Axion Labs?" 

Sam's jaw dropped three stories. "You mean, the place you work with your dad on top secret projects? The one that hasn't been open for ten years?" 

"One of the same," she replied, glancing over at Danny, who looked slightly happier. The face of the teen made her feel slightly warmer inside that she had followed her dad's advice. Valerie hadn't seen Danny this happy in days. He had seemed more… moody lately. Was it the last encounter he had with Vlad Masters a couple of weeks ago that he had confided in them about? What the reason was… 

"Hey, Gray!" a voice yelled. "Hanging out with the outcasts?" 

Danny grimaced. Dash Baxter, star of the football team for the high school and favorite of all the teachers that Danny had, was watching the conversation from a distance with his friend and fellow football player, Kwan, who wrinkled his nose in utter disgust. 

"Drop dead, Dash!" Sam snapped, putting her arm around Danny and leading him out the doors of the school, Tucker and Valerie in tow. 

Danny looked over at Valerie. "So, are we still allowed to go and see the lab?" he asked. 

She smiled. "You're one of the reasons, Danny. You've been feeling so down and moody these days, I figured you'd want something else to do besides go ghost-hunting with your mom." 

He grinned back weakly, walking with the others. 'You don't know how right you are, Valerie Gray,' he thought, unaware of a figure in the skies flying faster than one could see, a long billowing cape following him ominously. 

* * *

**Destiny is going to be evil to Danny. Poor kid… **


	6. Danny Phantom

**Um, yeah. This isn't a long author's note because I'm not in the mood to write one. **

**Thanks for reviewing **Manyara, PhantomGirl712, Captain-Mad Dog Vane, NarutoxxAddict, My Dreams are My Wings, pearl84

* * *

6. Danny Phantom

Danny had never really been anywhere in Amity Park, except for the occasional trip to the mall and maybe to his friend's house every weekend. So when Valerie Gray had told him that he could tour part of her home at the newly reopened Axion Labs, he snatched up the opportunity and called his mother to tell her where he was going. Despite the fact there was a hint of disappointment on the other line, Maddie was happy that her "son" was going somewhere completely different for a change. Incidentally enough, Sam and Tucker had never seen the location of "Project Silencer" and jumper upon the chance to tour the lab.

Valerie smiled. "Axion Labs has been around in Amity Park since before I was born, around fifteen years ago. It was created by and built by the leader of the city himself, Vlad Masters. Amazingly enough, my father agreed to the whole thing… but that was only because of the fact that, well…" She lost her smile and began to not only look, but feel, very uncomfortable. 

Tucker nodded and slipped his hand into hers. "I get it. Personal problems." She didn't want to let go. 

The foursome were halfway to Valerie's house/lab when a sudden SWOOSH went past them. A whitish blur seemed to past in front of their eyes. Danny blinked, trying to remember what he had just seen. "Did any of you guys notice that?" he asked, speaking for the first time since they had left school. 

Sam blinked out her daze of seeing white and tuning out Valerie. History was not Sam's specialty. And for a good reason. She had never really like Valerie that much, and vice versa. It all worked out like a charm. When Danny spoke, though, it was like she was in a completely different world- almost as if she held on to his every word. "Notice what?" 

"That guy with wings." 

She looked confused at these words, as did Tucker and Valerie. "Are you talking about that strange flash of light?" 

He shook his head. "I mean the strange guy with wings of a demon and long gray hair. Pointed wings, too. You didn't see him?" 

The other three shook their head. Tucker looked worried. "Dude, there was no guy that flew past." 

"But… but I just saw him!" 

Sam sighed. "We know. Just forget about it for now." 

Danny gave up and dropped the idea. His mind, however, began to wrack for any sort of memory resembling to that figure. Noting seemed to jolt his mind, though. He sighed and let go of the idea, now smiling and talking to Sam for the rest of the walk there. Fate, however, wasn't so easy to let up on that. 

Fate was going to become very cruel. 

**-Archangel- **

A shadowed figure sat on the rooftop of the building, hearing the male companion talk with his friends about seeing a man with wings. Long gray hair. With this, he fazed through the roof and landed on the floor, the wings disappearing and the hair becoming a familiar shade of black. His white cape flowed behind his back as he rose again into the air and into Damon Gray's office, who was sitting and typing at his computer. 

"Damon," he hissed. 

The man turned around and suddenly saw a ghost figure floating in the air. He grabbed a weapon of some sorts (was it a sword?) and pointed it at the figure. "You! What the hell are you doing in my office?" 

Vlad Plasmius floated down and examined his nails, casually glancing at the petrified owner of Axion Labs. "I came here under Masters' orders," he replied smoothly, raising an eyebrow. "I hope that you recall his call he made to you about a representative coming by to see Project Silencer." His hands began to glow with a strange pinkish-red energy. "Or did you put all thoughts of him into the recesses of your mind?" 

Damon Gray never forgot when Vlad Masters told him something that involved a glitch his schedule. Especially if it was within the next few weeks. He had to make sure everything was perfect down to even the layout of the room for where he would be visiting. He shook his head, looking fearfully at Plasmius. "N-no, of course I didn't forget!" he defended himself, moving some papers out of a chair. "Please, um…" 

"Plasmius," the ghost replied. "And thank you for the kind offer, but it's too much. I really shouldn't. Honestly, I believe that so far, Masters would be quite pleased on how you have shown your hospitality to someone such as myself." He flicked a piece of dust off the chair and swept his cape to the side, seating himself down. 

There was a long CREAAAAAAK! following that, and Plasmius merely glared at Damon before he got the message. "You know what? Why don't I just show you Project Silencer right now?" the leader of the lab asked nervously. 

"I would absolutely _adore_ that," he growled, getting up. 

**-Archangel- **

The first thing that came to Danny's mind when he saw the lab was a mansion. A really large mansion. One of his dreams involved a large castle-like house that was most _definitely_ a mansion of some really rich person. The second thing that screamed out was "SUPERNATURAL!!" It looked like it could've been the most haunted place in Amity Park if you let it decay over a couple of years. Valerie noticed his thoughts and grinned. "Yeah, this is where I live, Danny. What do you think?" 

All he could say as he walked into the hallway was, "Hot damn. You've got it all." 

Sam rolled her eyes. One of these days, he was going to have to pick between her and Valerie. She didn't care, though. As long as she got the one person's company she actually enjoyed, then all was well. Until that time… well, hostility was pretty much a one-option sort of thing. 

Damon was waiting in the next room, looking very nervous with a man with a long cape, black hair and fangs. Somehow, he looked very familiar in Danny's eyes. It frightened him for some reason. The man smirked at Danny. It sent a shiver down the boy's spine as Sam and Tucker gave him strange glances. "Might I ask, who are you?" the man asked, holding out his hand. 

Danny looked at him warily and shook his hand. "I'm Danny. Danny Fenton. And you?" 

"I'll leave it at that," he replied, turning to Valerie. "And you must be Damon Gray's daughter." 

She tightened up. "And if I am, ghost?" 

Damon hurriedly intervened in the conversation. "Kids, this is Mayor Masters' colleague, Vlad Plasmius. He works in the office with him, only showing his face once in a while. Plasmius, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Valerie Gray and her friends, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley." 

Sam and Tucker shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," Tucker told him politely. 

"Pleasure is all mine," Plasmius replied, giving Danny another strange look. 

"Well, since you four are here, I may as well give you the tour of Project Silencer as well," Gray told them, gesturing the group to yet another room in the building. Plasmius floated towards the room, leaving the man with the teens. He glanced around nervously and leaned over. "I don't know what it is about this Plasmius guy," he whispered, "but something tells me that it is not a good idea for you four to be here when the power surge goes through the whole city." 

Valerie looked confused. "What power surge, Dad?" 

He looked flustered. "Well, once Project Silencer has been activated, it just so happens that the surge from the device to the city will be so strong, the whole area will short out for approximately an hour. I want you kids to make sure that nothing happens while I try and make sure _Plasmius_ doesn't do a thing here." He looked disgusted. "He scares me somewhat and makes me sick." 

The kids just looked at one another as Damon walked into the other room. Danny blinked. "Is your dad right in the head, Val?" 

"Of course he is," she said severely walking into the next room. "He's just worried about this whole thing, that's all." 

The foursome walked into the room and gasped. A large portal-like device stood on the wall, appearing to look like a ghost portal. Danny had seen one before, but it was quite a fuzzy memory. Like when he was maybe three years old… a man with long gray hair nearly pushing him into one, where he found himself face to face with some strange people. Human people? He shook the image out of his head. He'd think about it later. 

Sam looked impressed. "That's one really big ghost portal you've got there, Mr. Gray." 

He shook his head. "Actually, it technically isn't a ghost portal. I'd love to say it's a portal to another world, although I haven't been able to test it for ten years. Given the circumstances, I would've been able to try it for myself, but it had to make records of how many other worlds there were in the universes around us. Really, it hasn't been that simple, Ms. Manson. I'm surprised it's even done now." 

Plasmius landed next to the portal and smiled. "I've… I mean, _Masters_ has waited a long time for this moment, Damon. Finally, we will be able to watch new worlds come into existence with this device! Project Silencer will be a complete success in the making!" 

The other man nodded. "And at last, the moment of triumph for Vlad Masters. Enjoy!" 

He flicked a switch. 

The lights suddenly flickered and began growing brighter and brighter as the device began to light up the room with its intense heat and power. Danny and the others shielded their eyes as it became brighter and brighter with each passing moment. He could have sworn he had walked into a sauna, not a lab with a strange portal. There was a muffled yelling over the whir of the machine as Plasmius tried to get nearer to Silencer and miserably failing. A loud noise was heard, and Danny instinctively pushed Sam towards the ground, falling on top of her. Moments later, the light vanished, and the group of people stood- or sat- in the dark. 

Danny got off of Sam and rubbed his head. She got up and brushed herself off. "Thanks." 

"Don't mention it," he replied, brushing off the incident. 

A strange pink light appeared in the room, and Plasmius' face was lit with a hellish glare as he turned to Damon, who was picking himself up off the floor. "What the hell happened?" he growled. 

The other scientist rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you before… no, that was Masters. There's supposed to be a power surge after I activate Project Silencer that's supposed to last for approximately one hour. For right now, though…" He glanced at the kids. "…I suggest you take a look around in this place." Groping blindly around, he dug into a drawer and pulled out a flashlight. "You kids go take a look around in here. Valerie can give you a tour of this place." 

The foursome gladly accepted the invitation to be _anywhere_ but near two feuding businessmen, who were already getting fired up over the portal. As they snuck out of the room, Danny could hear Plasmius shriek, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN-" 

"Man, they can get fired up really quickly," Tucker whispered, running to another room with the others at his heels. "Let's go in here." 

When they shut the door and Danny flipped on the flashlight, Valerie began to whimper. "This is Dad's private lab where he keeps all his super-top-secret inventions from Vlad and other people! He told me that if I ever stepped foot in here, I would be grounded for eternity! We should really get out of here!" 

"Aw, have a little faith, Val," Danny told her, making Sam twitch with anger. "I'm sure it can't be that bad." 

When they began to look around, however, Danny's "I'm sure it can't be that bad" turned into a "Whoa. This is bad." Paperwork piled high to the ceiling and other beakers frothing and bubbling with different chemicals seemed to change his mind about what he was seeing. The room had charts, maps, and various other plans to what appeared to be… 

"_Assassinate Vlad Masters?"_ Valerie whispered, looking just as stunned as the rest of them. "Oh, my god. He's got to be freakin' kidding himself. No one plans out this sort of thing and doesn't get caught." 

Danny looked at her, color draining from his face. "And that's not all." He pointed to what appeared to be a miniature portal. "Look at that." 

He walked over and examined it, muttering under his breath and using his hands to apparently measure something inside. Finally, he looked at it and turned to Sam. "Do you mind getting me that jumpsuit over there, Sam?" 

"I'm not your delivery girl!" she protested quietly, now fearful of being heard, but all the same, she threw him the white spandex outfit from afar and shined the light on him. 

He slipped into the outfit and glanced at the trio. "Listen. I'm going to make some mods to this thing. If the power does come back on… run. Understand?" 

They nodded. He grinned. "Let's get to work." 

**-Archangel- **

"WRENCH, not screwdriver," Danny moaned, exasperated. Fifty-eight minutes later, they were tweaking and turning parts on the portal-like device, hoping to some deity that it wouldn't zap them because of the power surge. "Honestly, Tuck, don't you know a thing about building a machine?" 

The African-American shrugged, digging around in the toolbox again. "Dude, I'm with the tech department, not the auto parts area." 

"Fat help you are," Danny grumbled, snatching the new tool from his friend. 

Valerie opened the door. "You've got a minute, Danny! Hurry it up in there!" 

"Explain to me something," Sam requested, fingering around with a screw. "Why are we helping Valerie's dad not get caught with plotting to assassinate the mayor if _we _don't want to get caught? Can you answer that, Danny?" 

He glanced at her from inside the portal. Valerie's voice sounded terrified. "Forty-five seconds!" 

"Because if we can make it look like Damon was working on another portal, maybe he won't get busted for plotting a murder," he explained, his handiwork seemingly far from finished as he twisted another bolt into place. 

38… 37… 36… 35… 

"This sucks," Sam mumbled. "Why did I get dragged into this?" 

"Because," Danny teased, working furiously. "We wanted you to come. And besides, you're my girlfriend." 

Sam blinked. Did he just call her his 'girlfriend?' 

31… 30… 29… 28… 

Tucker sighed. "Here. Bolt crank." He tossed it to Danny, who missed. It hit his finger and slammed it almost into the floor. 

He let out an animated curse. Sam grinned. "Where'd you learn that one?" 

22… 21… 20… 19… 

He hit the portal. "Damnit. Some pieces are missing. We should've looked around here before going headfirst into this." 

"Typical," Tucker muttered, hearing Sam snort with laughter. "Jumping in headfirst, and we're missing half a portal. Why doesn't that surprise me?" 

"It's not funny!" his friend snapped back furiously. "We could all blow up when this thing goes back on!" 

Sam quit laughing. "Well, now you tell us," she sighed. "And I haven't even written my will." 

10… 9… 8… 7… 

"Crap!" 

Tucker looked frantic. "Get out of there, Danny!" 

He looked out. "I need more time!" 

4… 3… 2… 1… 

ZAP! 

It happened in an instant. The lights turned back on, the generator fully running and ready for operation. The portal suddenly came to life, flashing a brilliant bluish-white color, engulfing Danny in the process. Sam's voice seemed to be drowned out by the roar of the new portal, as were Danny's screams. Valerie opened the door and watched in horror as her friend was shocked into seeming oblivion. 

And yet, he wasn't. 

As Danny stood in the portal, strange warmth seemed to overtake his body as he felt his features changing. He tried to feel his face, but a soothing voice told him, "Relax. It'll be over soon enough, Danny." 

"Who are you?" he muttered dimly. 

"Someone from your past, present, and future, my child. Fear not. Now go. Become Danny Phantom!" 

"Who's…?" It was all he could say before he was lost in darkness. 

**-Archangel- **

"Danny? Danny!" 

The sound of Sam's anxious voice seemed to resonate through his ears as he wearily opened his eyes and saw a worried Goth girl face peering into his eyes. "What is it?" 

She jumped back as if she had touched something scalding hot. "You… are you Danny?" 

"Well, yeah," he replied, confused. "Why are you asking me that, Sam?" 

Sam sighed. "Go look in the mirror." 

Still confused, he did what she wanted and glanced at him. He couldn't believe his eyes. His usual black hair had become snow white, and the white spandex suit he had put on before was now black with a strange 'DP' emblem in the middle. He tried to feel through his hair but felt nothing. Again he tried, but still, no hair. He glanced down at his hand and gasped. It was gone, disappeared, invisible. 

As he turned back to look at Sam and Tucker, who was simply gawking at the former normal teenager, he asked the collective question: 

"What _am_ I?" 

His thoughts raced back to the sound he heard when trapped in the portal. 

"_Become Danny Phantom!" _

Danny Phantom? A ghost? 

* * *

**Danny's now a half-ghost, half angel… half human? I can't do math today… **


	7. Death of a World

**Haha. Sorry about these lack of updates. I know I kinda, um, suck right now. But this chapter makes up for everything. Trust me. **

**Thanks for the review **NarutoxxAddict, Nonasuki-chan, Captain-Mad Dog Vane, PrincessGinger, pearl84, Hordak's Pupil 

* * *

7. Death of a World 

"Ugh, how many times do we have to go through this?!" a white-haired boy howled in anger, sending a kick flying at the strange ghost hunter, who was, ironically enough, a ghost.. "I kick your butt, suck you into the thermos, happy ending here!" 

He flew back and pulled out a rocket launcher. "Ah, but see to this, ghost child!" he cried, shooting a blast at the white-haired teen. "I will have your pelt on my wall in the Ghost Zone, where you will stay for an eternity with me." 

The boy's emerald green eyes glowed even brighter as he unleashed a strange blast of green light in the ghost hunter's direction. "Shut up about the whole pelt thing!" 

The blast hit him square in the chest. He went flying back about thirty feet, crashing into a car. He stood up, armor completely covering him and dented. A sword shot out of his arm on the side, a gun charging up. Its hum could be heard as the teenager stared at his foe with some exasperation. "How much longer to we have to go, Sam?" he called out desperately. 

"No more waiting!" she yelled back, tossing to him what appeared to be some sort of thermos. He flew over and caught it in midair, opening it and aiming it at the ghost. A strange blue beam of light shot out, and sucked the creature into the device. The boy landed on the ground and sighed, two white rings of light appearing around him, splitting and revealing Danny Fenton standing in the middle of the street, tiredly grasping the thermos. Sam ran over to him and put her arm around him. "You okay?" 

He nodded. "Perfectly fine," he replied without much conviction in his tone. 

"You don't look it, dude," Tucker told him, typing in something on his PDA. "That's been one of your toughest fights yet with him. Not including the one where you got electrocuted by Technus, sucked into the Fenton Thermos by me- on accident- and this one battle with Skulker. That makes it…" 

"A crap load of pain," he groaned. "Where's Jazz? I know she's got more of a workload than I do for school, but the least she could do is give me a hand on this ghost fighting stuff." 

Danny Fenton had not been the same since the day of the accident in Axion Labs. When Damon had found out they had been in his office, life had suddenly become a mixed bag. On one hand, he was perfectly fine with the fact that they had gotten a new ghost portal up and running, unlike the "dimension chamber," which he now called it. On the other, he was furious that they had found out his plans for the leader of Amity Park and ordered them out of the lab and… well, not come back. 

Until Plasmius suggested that Vlad meet Danny in Masters' office on Friday of that following week. It was a packed Wednesday evening at 6:00, and so far, as he knew all too well since that incident around a week ago, he hadn't been able to do his homework for the past couple of weeks. His grades were slipping. He was becoming more fatigued as time went on. Life was becoming a total nightmare for him. Sam suggested going to his mom for help, but that idea was quickly dropped when Danny explained about her newest obsession- examining ghost's remains.

So came the next best thing- use his newfound powers for the good of the city and hope his mom didn't notice the ghost that was keeping the city's spectral population under control. 

He went by the name of Phantom. Danny Phantom, to be exact, but that seemed a bit too coincidental with Danny _Fenton._ Instead, he simply picked a synonym for ghost- one that seemed to fit him rather well. Now, a week later, he was catching Skulker every few times and making sure Technus didn't cause another surge to the city. 

The boy shook his head and sighed. "You two better get home before your parents realize you've been helping a half-human, half-ghost creature try and keep the city safe. I know my mom would have a spasm at that sort of fact." 

Sam nodded reluctantly. "I know what you mean. Listen, we're going to get working on our homework for tonight. You sure you're going to be able to do that tonight?" 

Danny grinned weakly. "You know it." 

The three departed for their separate way, Danny morphing and flying into the skies. Many people could have sworn they saw a teenager with hair as white as fresh snow and piercingly emerald green eyes fly above them as the sun began to go down on the horizon. 

As Phantom began his flight home, his thoughts began to race on what had happened these past few weeks of his life. These powers, school, his mom, his sister, the death of… 

The death of Jack Fenton. 

He fazed through the wall in the house and became Danny Fenton, whose stomach began twisting with guilt and sadness. The death of his dad. Today was the ten year anniversary of his dad's death, and he had completely forgotten about it. So much for remembering the day his dad got murdered by some monster. His stomach began to churn as he walked out of his room and downstairs into the dining room, where Maddie held a picture of Jack and herself on their wedding day, tears in her eyes. Danny pulled up a chair next to her. "Mom?" 

She jumped slightly and whirled around, sighing. "Oh. It's you, Danny." 

"You alright?" he asked, rubbing her back and trying to give his grieving mother some comfort. 

She sniffed and nodded, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I just… I just can't believe that he died ten years ago." She shook her head. "I don't want to believe it." 

"Neither did I," Danny admitted, embracing her tightly. "I still don't want to believe it some days. There are times when I just… I want to say he's alive, and I know he's not." 

Maddie smiled weakly, sniffling. "I know, Danny," she replied, embracing him as well. "It's all right to think like that. I know how you feel." 

"Where's Jazz?" he asked. 

She looked towards the ceiling. "I tried to open the door and see if she was all right and everything, but the door to her room is locked. I'm honestly not sure if she's studying or if she's mourning about ten years ago." 

He nodded. "Yeah. Look, I have to go and work on more of my homework. I'll be down for dinner later." 

Maddie smiled and kissed her son. "All right. Call me if you need anything." 

**-Archangel- **

He stared up at the ceiling and groaned, turning over onto his side and noting the time. 10:36 at night, and he still wasn't asleep for anything in the world. It was hot in the room, the stuffy feeling of humidity seemingly drenching his desire to go and get something to drink. He moaned and got back into the middle of his bed, throwing off the sheets and staring at the ceiling again. Something felt wrong about that night, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was. He lopped his hand over the side of the bed, nearly hitting the cordless phone when suddenly…. 

"OUT OF MY HOUSE, BASTARD!" 

Danny's insides suddenly felt numb with cold, frightening despair as he shot up out of bed and put his hand over his heart. A surge of adrenaline rushed through him as he got out of bed and looked around, morphing into Danny Phantom. Silently, he exited his room and fazed through a wall and into his mother's room, still invisible, where Vlad Masters stood rigid and casting a glare over Madeline Fenton, who was standing and holding a Fenton Bazooka under her arm, charged and ready for firing. 

The male seemed to examine his fingers as he stared at Maddie with pulsating blue eyes. "Is that any way to treat me as a guest inside of your home? Honestly, Maddie, I thought that after Jack's death, you'd come home to me." 

"I'll never, _ever_ come to you," she whispered in a terrible voice, one that Phantom had never heard her use before. "You were the cause of all things miserable, and that's one thing you can never seem to come to grips with. Get over yourself, Masters! You were never wanted, and you never will be!" 

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "I see. You believe no one seemed to care about me." He receded into the shadows of the darkness, his smile still seen. "Trust me, Maddie, some things are better off left unsaid when it comes between you and me." 

There was a gasp moments later, and Phantom found himself on the ground, doubled over in pain. Vlad held a strange sort of mini-portal device and threw it at the teen. A flash of light enveloped him, and he screamed, writhing in pain. Maddie whirled around, her eyes like slits, and shot at him with the Fenton Bazooka. Immediately, he stopped after the device turned off, and he lay on the floor, bruised and battered. Two rings of light appeared around him, and Danny lay on the ground in unconscious pain. Maddie's eyes widened with shock. "Danny?" 

Vlad's laugh seemed abnormally loud to her ears as she turned the gun towards him. "You! You made me shoot down my son! Masters!" 

Two black rings appeared down him, revealing Plasmius, whose grin still lit up the room. "Yes, Madeline, I did. Pity for you that you had no idea that he was half a human, half a ghost. Might I add…" Two large demon wings appeared suddenly, overshadowing the woman, who dropped the gun in distress. "…my secret since the night of Jack Fenton's death." 

Silence. 

"_I_ killed Jack Fenton." 

A maniac laugh filled the room as Maddie Fenton screamed into the oblivious oppression of Amity Park's supposed last ghost hunter. 

**-Archangel- **

Danny blinked blearily, groaning and picking himself up off the floor. His back hurt from the blast of the gun from last night and the strange portal device that Vlad had… 

Vlad! He shot up and looked around worriedly, seeing no sign of the sadistic dictator that ruled over the city. What he did find next, though, nearly killed him. 

Maddie lay on the ground next to him, a pool of blood under her body, eyes closed and sprawled out onto the floor. He crawled over to her and felt for a pulse. There was none. Tears filled his eyes as he bit his lip, trying hard not to spill his emotions on top of his mother, who lay dead as one could be in the house. 

He began to silently sob, remembering the time of his father's death, and simply crouched over Maddie's body, the salty water creating a small puddle next to her pool of blood. 

* * *

**Ouch. I'm cruel. But still, what life without a little drama? The faster those reviews come, the faster the story will be updated. Just a little thing for you on review alert. Much love, friends. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Slight Slip Ups

**Another chapter for you all. Enjoy! **

**Thanks for the reviews** Captain-Mad Dog Vane, MutantLover09, Hordak's Pupil, Plushiemon, pearl84, You own meh tears, NarutoxxAddict 

* * *

8. Slight Slip-Ups 

Danny rubbed his head, tears falling freely onto the ground under him as Sam rubbed his back and began to hum a song under her breath. 

Unlike the last time where silence was over the city like a rain cloud, there _literally was _a rain cloud that moved over the grounds of the funeral. It was suggested by someone to put off the funeral for another day, but the concept was dropped when Masters responded with a strange grin and ordered that today was good. A dreary, Thursday evening with people lined up as far as the eyes could see- you'd think it would have been for some wedding reception and that was the line to get the last remaining piece of cheesecake. 

"We will all miss dearest Madeline Fenton, one of the greatest ghost hunters to live in Amity Park," Masters told them, tears seemingly in his eyes. "I had the privilege of seeing the woman I loved…. I mean, _we_ loved, in her dying moments, and all I could do was hold her hand. Whoever did this…" Here, he clenched his fist. "…will pay the price of death. _I_ will personally make sure of that."

A nervous murmuring tone swept throughout the crowds of thousands of people. Danny lifted his head, eyes red. Sam glared at Masters. "He's a creep." 

"Don't let him here you," Tucker mumbled. "That might just make this all the worse." 

"Guys?" 

Valerie Gray had been avoiding Danny and the group since the day of the accident, fearing that her problems with them would intervene with their lifestyle in Amity Park. No one had really seen her since the day of the accident. Having been gone from school for that entire week, everyone thought that a family member or something had died. This came as no surprise to Danny when he heard the news from his once-alive mother. Valerie had him had been pretty close as friends, but they never actually had chemistry going between them. He left that to Tucker. 

And given they had stumbled on Damon's plans to kill Vlad, well… 

That was another story. 

Danny looked up at Valerie and smiled weakly. "Haven't seen you in a week, Valerie," he told her half-jokingly. "You okay?" 

She nodded. "Sorry I didn't show up at school or anything. Dad had a bit of a problem with me returning to school for fear of… you know. Spilling about his lab and the little thing we ran into in his lab." 

"How mad was he?" Tucker asked, looking interested. 

"Pissed, to say the least," she informed him. "Swore that in all his years of trusting us, he never would have thought we could fix a ghost portal for him and discover his plans for taking out the head honcho of the city. Says that if Masters found out that he was planning it, he could get fired from his job and would have to go and live in a shack outside of town." 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Look, we're really sorry we had to pick that room." 

Valerie turned to Danny. "So, how've you been after that portal got you?" She looked very upset. "I haven't been able to forgive myself after that happened. I didn't tell Dad anything about it being operative, except for the fact that you were the one who performed the miracle of life on it." 

He nodded. "Thanks. Between you and me, things have gotten a little… _spookier_ than normal." 

"Anything I can do to help?" 

Danny was just about to reply to this when he suddenly heard a strange voice. _"Time out." _

The entire scene stopped in one fell motion. Sam was frozen in place, her mouth open, as were Tucker and Valerie. He looked around and shook his head. "This is stranger than having flashbacks of being in a field…" 

"And it always will be." 

Danny turned around and gasped. A strange ghost figure floated in front of him, holding a sort of staff. He was cloaked in mystery as he looked at Danny with a strange gaze- one of triumph and fear. "Time has a way of making the future the present and the past your future," he told him. 

Danny morphed into Phantom. "I'm going ghost!" 

The spectral figure shook his head. "Some people never learn." He waved his staff and time seemingly moved backwards. Immediately, he waved it again. 

Danny morphed into Phantom. "I'm going ghost... Whoa. Déjà vu." He looked at the other figure. "Who are you?" 

The ghost raised an eyebrow. "I am the master of all time, Clockwork. You are Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, and Seraphim, the Angel of Light." 

Phantom shook his head and held his hands up. "Whoa, hold on there a second. Angel? Dude, I'm no angel, I'll tell you that. I'm just a kid with these weird powers to turn into a half ghost. No way I'm some angel being. Angels don't even _exist."_

"So sure are you," Clockwork remarked, suddenly shifting from what appeared to be a young man into a child. "Well, I will tell you a little something that has been hidden from you, young half-ghost. 

"There is a land in which angel try to live in harmony with ghosts. They haven't had contact with each other for the past few centuries. With Cherubim having become a Fallen Angel of Darkness, the Council felt it was only a matter of time before he could begin recruiting more ghosts to join him and attack Heaven City. With this, many apologies to each other's leaders, and the rebirth of a new angel, the Ghost Zone and Heaven City broke contact with each other." 

Phantom stood there, blinking and failing to comprehend what had just happened. "What?" 

Clockwork smiled, becoming a young man again. "All will be understood in time, chosen one. This, I can only promise you." He hit the top of his staff again. _"Time in." _

With that, time suddenly began again and Clockwork disappeared. Sam glanced at him, confused. "Hey. Earth to Danny. You still alive in there?" 

The boy blinked and shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just dazed out for a little bit." 

He couldn't think of anything else to say besides that. That Clockwork guy had just told him that angels existed, ghosts could be considered good, and a lot of other things that could probably fill a book about how confused he felt. 

He looked around, noticing something out of place. "Where's Vlad?" 

"He just ran off right before you completely dozed off," Valerie told him. "Don't you remember that?" 

Danny shook his head. "No. No, I don't…" 

**-Archangel- **

"NO!" he practically screeched at the top of his lungs in anger, slamming his fist into the wall, a portion of it crumbling into dust at his feet. "NO! He is beginning to get told the tale of Seraphim!" His eyes glowed a dark red as he clenched his fists in anger. The man was terribly tempted to go back to the funeral and kill the boy, but what would that accomplish? Besides, he didn't even know his own power yet. 

He took a deep breath and clenched the table. 'Come on, Masters,' he thought. 'Just keep your cool for a little while longer, and all will come together soon enough. Remember, tomorrow you're having that meeting with him. It's been a week since Madeline's death. Surely by now he's gotten over it.' 

He forced himself to morph into Plasmius, making his wings appear. They had been on his back for the past hundreds of years he had been alive and waiting for Seraphim to appear. Something felt wrong about that, however. His wings… they were half angel, half demon again. He frowned at himself. Was he really undergoing to fatal transformation he embraced and feared at the same time? Was Cherubim honestly going to…? 

Ugh. Too many questions. 

He knew about Cherubim. He knew he was in fact the Fallen Angel of Darkness. His only real fear was that Daniel was going to find out sooner than he actually expected. Was that a good thing? Most certainly not. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands, make sure that the boy really was Seraphim. 

And if the legend was in fact true… 

He shuddered. No need to think about that for now. 

**-Archangel- **

"Hey, Danny?" 

He looked up at Sam. They were sitting at Maddie's grave, staring at the tombstone once again. On it, it read: 

_Here lies Madeline Fenton _  
_An honest woman, a caring mother, and a heroine in __Amity_ _Park__'s eyes._  
_March 8, 1976-_ _June 15, 2007_

He bit his lip. "Sam. I still don't want to believe it." 

She nodded, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. "I know, Danny. But life is like that. One thing is born anew, and death comes by to take it away. It's how we live. Can't you see that? I know she was…_ killed_ by a monster, but sometimes, it's for the better. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise." 

Danny gave her a sour look. "Real nice perspective, Sam." 

She shrugged helplessly. "What do you want me to do, Danny? Be your comfort pillow as you cry on my shoulder because of your mom's death?" 

"Actually, yeah I would!" he finally hollered, his voice cracking. "I've got no one left to cry on because both my parents are dead, Jazz has been in denial this past week, and all that I can think about is the smell of death that still ranks in the carpet at home! It'd be nice if someone actually cared about me!" 

"I care," she told him softly. "C'mon, let's get you away from here. Get something to eat at the Nasty Burger or something to that effect." 

Danny's eyes welled up. "I don't want Tucker or Valerie coming." 

"They won't be," she assured him, taking his hand and helping him up. "They're already going to somewhere else. Something like… I dunno. Damon invited him to eat with Valerie at their house, and Tucker practically drooled at the thought of it. They're kind of a couple now, so… maybe it was all for the better." 

He smiled weakly. "You really think so?" 

She squeezed his hand. "I know so. Come on, we can go cry over fries in a booth together." 

He sniffed and nodded. "I'd like that." 

**-Archangel- **

"We're running out of time," a voice from the shadows spoke desperately. "Sugaru, we must be sure the boy is Seraphim. Cherubim is planning a visit here sooner than we thought, and we can't find him…" 

Sugaru sighed and began staring at a crystal orb in the room. "We need to take a deep breath from all of this. I don't know what is going on between the two half-ghosts, but I can tell you that Clockwork has done his duty, Saala. He has told young 'Danny' about Heaven City." 

A gasp was heard. "You _talked_ with him?" 

"We've been… conversing," the leader of the Fallen Angel Council replied casually. "Sure, it's been… what, nearly a millennia, and we talked about how things are going in the places. It's becoming a hell hole apparently, but still…" 

Silence followed this. Finally, Saala asked quietly, "Do they know about the prophecy and story of the brothers?" 

Sugaru nodded grimly. "Oh, yes, they know. Apparently, a lot of ghosts are waiting for Seraphim to show up and be their savior. From what I have heard about this, Cherubim is already worse than before we banished him. And that is saying something." 

Nothing came after this. Sugaru turned his gaze towards an oblivious Danny Fenton, who sat with a Goth named Sam Manson, crying and trying to speak his mind. He was unaware of how his life was going to change within a matter of twenty-four hours. 

* * *

**Don't worry, friends. I have already written Chapter 9. It is simply a matter of time of when I can type it and when those reviews come in. Much love, friends. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Vlad Plasmius

**Chapter dedication is for **pearl84.** You love it when Danny and Vlad fight each other? Boy, are you in for the ride of your life… **

**Thanks for the reviews** MutantLover09, NarutoxxAddict, Plushiemon, Dante Inferno 

* * *

9. Vlad Plasmius

"Hey, Danny!" Jazz called from the downstairs. "Come on, we have to… I mean, _you_ have to go and see Vlad, remember?" 

There was a muffled yell from the upstairs bedroom. 

She sighed and marched up the stairway to Danny's room. She knocked on the door. "Honestly! I know Mom and Dad are dead and everything, but we have to keep an optimistic outlook!" Her voice began to crack. "God, will you at least go and see him for me?!" 

The door opened, and Danny's head poked out. He seemed tired, upset (she could see it in his eyes. They were very red.), and… older? The teenager seemed to have a strange renewal in his eyes, one of perhaps vengeance and searching. He looked as if he could have solved a cold case from many years ago. Jazz knew that Danny wasn't normal. The thought suddenly began to dawn on her that she was the last person alive that knew his secret- the revelation that Danny might not have been a human, but an angel. She bit her lip. Could _Vlad_ know about his secret? 

"I said I'll go," Danny replied tiredly, jolting the sister from her thoughts. "I don't know about you, but there's something about _Uncle Vlad_ that seems really… sinister about him." 

Jazz rolled her eyes. "He's always been creepy, Danny. At the funeral yesterday…" 

He shook his head. "Don't say it. I'm going to go and see him." The white rings split, and Phantom stood there, a grim look in his eyes- haunted. "I'll be back in a few hours," he told her, turning intangible and flying through the roof. 

Jazz's jaw dropped. Danny hadn't told her that he was half a human, half a ghost… or was it half an angel, half a ghost? Nonetheless, she walked into her room and pulled out a sheet of paper, beginning to write. 

**-Archangel- **

"Is Belle on Earth?" Saala asked Sugaru, who continued to stare at the orb, his eyes fixated on Phantom, who flew towards the capital. 

Sugaru merely sighed, turning his gaze away from his interest and looked at the woman. "She has taken possession of the motherly sister," he told her mildly. "Bellatrix is beginning to write the legacy of Seraphim. Already, it is unfolding, as she discovered only moments ago." 

"With the exception that he is no longer a pure angel," the woman countered, eyes dark and wings flared up. "His heart is clouded by the darkness of a half-ghost. Something must be done!" 

Sugaru shook his head. "No. We cannot expose ourselves yet. We must figure out if Cherubim has discovered that Seraphim lives." 

"Any suggestions?" 

A male stepped out of the shadows of the room, one wing crippled and bent, a burn mark covering the right side of his face. His blue hair fell over the left side of his face down to his neck. Brown eyes showed emotional war wounds. Despite the fact that he was the youngest man on the Fallen Angel Council, Yuan had seen more fights and actually engaged in combat more than the rest of the group combined. The wing was permanently damaged from a fight with Sugaru to even receive a _spot_ on the council, and the burn… the burn was from Cherubim himself from thousands of years ago. 

He looked at the leader, a worried and serious expression on his face. "Sugaru, he already knows that the boy is a ghost. It's only a matter of time before all hell will break loose between them." 

Saala's face was grim with agreement. "It's true." 

The leader could say nothing but stare at the glass orb which held Phantom's mind in motion. 

**-Archangel- **

The desk in the office was charred, Plasmius' hand smoking red. His eyes burned convulsively, a huge grin spread across his face. It was all coming together so perfectly. Young Daniel was a half-ghost. That night of Maddie's death confirmed his suspicions that the boy was truly special. After ten years of spying, hallucinating, and now watching him receive ghost powers beyond his wildest dreams, he was ready to speak of the legend, Cherubim and Seraphim. 

His wings were both angel and demon again, which worried him to no end. If what would happen to Daniel was true and he was Seraphim, then either his demon wings would fully disappear, or they would remain with him permanently as a painful reminder of his heritage. His hair would begin to grow out for the first time in thousands of years. The black robes of the fallen angel would clad him with power and darkness. 

Did he like it? No. Did he want it? Yes. 

**-Archangel- **

Phantom landed in the bushes that crowded the capital and morphed, Danny Fenton trying to sneak out unnoticed. He groaned and walked into the building. His breathing suddenly caught in his throat. The interior was practically fit for a totaltarialist. The pillars held up the building, the walls practically covered with pictures of Vlad Masters. There was a sort of eerie feeling around the area as he wandered nervously into the halls. He looked around and gasped, noticing a female ghost floating in his direction. She glanced at him, her eyes narrowing. "Who are you? What do you want here?" 

He swallowed. "I'm here to see Vlad Masters." 

"Oh." The look of suspicion disappeared from her face. "You're the Fenton kid, huh?" A guitar was on her back, and her hair was tied up in a blue flamish ponytail. 

"Yeah. Who are you?" 

She smirked. "A ghost, you idiot. Name's Ember McLaine, but call me Ember. It's easier." 

Danny furrowed his brow. He was too confused by the strange turn of events to morph and become Phantom. "How do you know me?" 

Ember shrugged, going down the hallway. Danny followed her. "Plasmius speaks of you all the time. Apparently, from what I've heard in his rambling self, you're the only other half-ghost to exist on this planet for the past thousand years or something." She looked at him, a strange gleam in her eyes. "You've got to help us, ghost boy," she muttered out of the side of her mouth. "Plasmius has created a land where ghosts and humans are no longer aloud to live in harmony, and that means I can't play my music in Amity Park without getting beaten by the old man." 

He blinked. "What are you talking about?" 

"There's a prophecy that one day, a ghostly creature of angelic background would come and help the city and Ghost Zone be saved from the angel Cherubim. No one knows when that could happen, but sill, we keep hope that that day will come." She rolled her eyes. "Damn, I don't even know who the guy is." 

"So ghosts are good…" 

Ember snorted. "From a certain point of view, kid. Don't get your hopes up." They finally stopped in front of a large oak door; the pop star ghost grinned. "Best of luck, Fenton. Don't piss off the old man, or your life is gonna be hell." She fazed through the wall a moment later and was gone. 

Danny gulped and knocked on the door. A voice on the other side answered, "Enter." 

He opened the door and walked into the room. It was a conference hall, a long table with the ability to seat fourteen people. Vlad Masters sat on the opposite end of the table. Despite being on another side of the room, Danny could see the smile from around thirty feet away. He stood up and walked over to him, shaking the teen's hand. "Danny Fenton. We meet again." 

There was something about him that seemed familiar to Danny, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He sat on the other end of the table, as far away from Vlad as possible. He watched the billionaire sit down, a sorrowful expression on his face. "I am so sorry that your parents had dies by the hand of a monster," he told Danny mournfully. "You have my deepest sympathy and understanding for this tragedy of the greatest ghost hunter that ever lived." 

Danny's face remained blank, nonplussed. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me, along with Jasmine. I mean, after all, you have no remaining relatives." 

The hybrid shook his head. "No thanks." 

Vlad's smile disappeared. "Say that again." 

"No thanks," he repeated, a little more strongly. "I think Jazz and I will be fine by ourselves for a while. But thanks for the offer." 

'Come on, Masters. Keep your cool.' He morphed his face into a smirk. "Ah, Daniel. You can be as naïve as they come. Even if your parents did die by a sadistic, murderous fiend." 

Danny's eyes narrowed, his eyes flashing a soft shade of emerald green. "What do you know about my parent's deaths, Vlad?" 

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Cherubim and Seraphim the Angels of Legend?" 

The teenager shook his head. 

"Ah. I thought not." He stroked his chin. "Well, the story goes like this. 

"Cherubim and Seraphim were angels of legend, designed to keep watch over the land of Heaven City, or the City of Angels. No enemies ever attacked for fear of being destroyed by the might of the two beings themselves. However, they did have enemies. They were each other's enemies. Now, Cherubim believed he should be the only Phantom Angel of Legend, so one day, he and Seraphim fought for the land to protect. In the process, in his lust for power, he ended up becoming a Fallen Angel of Darkness. Naturally, after this fatal transformation…" Here, Vlad grimaced. "…Seraphim won, and the Fallen Angel Council cast Cherubim out of the city and onto the planet of Earth. The rest, they say, is history. Although there was a slight twist." 

Danny cocked his head, waiting. 

"Cherubim and Seraphim were brothers." 

The boy merely blinked. What kind of scary bedtime story was Vlad trying to scare him with? 

"Personally, I think Cherubim made a right decision, getting away from the angels." Vlad looked thoughtful. "Maybe he killed your parents. That'd be quite an honor. Being murdered by an angel of legend. Truly a remarkable feat. Not the best thing for you, of course…" 

"I don't give a _damn_ about what you think, Vlad!" Danny finally exploded, fists clenched. "Do you really think I care about this legend you're babbling to me about? For all I care, you can go rot in hell!" 

A long silence followed this remark. The board room was very quiet. The hybrid glared at the older dictator. Vlad merely sat in his seat, dumbfounded by this outburst. Suddenly, his surprise was replaced by anger, and then fury- raging, white-hot fury. He stood up and glared at the boy. "You dare say that to me? After all I have done for you over these past few…" 

"All you've done is made my life miserable!" he yelled. "So shut up about your stupid little appraisals about yourself!" 

Vlad merely began to smile. "You, who know nothing…" The black ring of light appeared down him, splitting and revealing Plasmius without his angel wings. He smirked. "…understand nothing." 

Danny jumped up and changed as well, Phantom appearing moments later. "Who are you?" 

Plasmius casually brushed his cape. "I am Vlad Plasmius, half ghost side of Vlad Masters and mayor of this city." 

The familiar feeling began to creep back as he remembered thoughts of the ectoplasm at the scene. The scent of darkness. The aura in the room… "Wait a second." 

It finally clicked. 

"It was you…" 

Plasmius smiled. 

"You killed my mom and dad…" 

"Smart boy," Plasmius admitted. "Thought you could have figured it out sooner." 

Phantom's mind was racing. The killer was standing right in front of him, calmly smiling as if they were talking about the weather and not the death of loved ones. Plasmius sounded _casual_ in his mind, as if he didn't care at all that he had murdered innocent people. "Why? Why are you so…" 

"Flippant?" Plasmius interrupted. "Because I know you're not much of a threat to be, dear boy. Not with your powers as they are right now. You're simply pathetic." 

He clenched up and got into a fighting stance. Pathetic, was he? 

Plasmius laughed at this. "Oh, how cute! The ghost teenager is going to try and fight the infinitely powerful Vlad Plasmius!" 

Phantom shot a ghost ray at him. "Shut up, _murderer." _

Moments later, a fight ensued between the duo that Phantom immediately realized he would lose. Plasmius began to rapidly shoot ghost rays at him as he began to fly around the room to avoid them; an ecto-filled fist found his solar plexus and knocked the wind out of him as he flew through the wall. Office… culinary café… storage room… reception area… grass… 

Phantom shook his head. What was that power? He wearily stood up, his knees shaking, only to be slammed back into the ground by a kick to his back. He screamed in agony as Plasmius kept all his weight on the foot that landed on the hybrid's back. "You're Seraphim, aren't you?" he whispered. 

"No… idea… what you're saying!" 

"You're lying!" Plasmius roared, digging the foot deeper into the half-ghost. "I _know_ you're lying!" 

Phantom shook his head pleadingly. "No!" 

Hands alight with energy, Plasmius began to advance onto more of his body. "_Tell me the truth_!" 

"Get off me!" Phantom screamed. 

A flash of light suddenly burned Plasmius' eyes, causing him to step off the ten and back away. He opened his eyes, noticing the angel- long white hair, emerald green eyes, black robe-like dress, and large angel wings. He blinked, the boy suddenly replacing the angel, doubled over in pain. He slowly got up and glared at Plasmius. "You… you…" 

"Enough," Plasmius snarled, firing a ghost ray at him and missing completely. "I'm done with you for now. Out of my sight!" 

Phantom nodded fearfully, wasting no time and proceeding to fly away as fast as he could. Plasmius watched him and narrowed his eyes. "Seraphim," he muttered. "Your time is here. I will make you expose yourself, and I will begin tomorrow." 

He morphed into Vlad Masters, who smirked. "However, some changes must be made. So first things first…" 

* * *

**Wow. So you know the legend now and… BROTHERS?! Oh, boy, I hope you were surprised. If you want to leave a review, please do so. I need to know how this thing can improve. Much love, friends. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Labyrinth

**This chapter was quite a bump in the road for me, but I had reviews to read and make me smile with happiness. Boy, I'm glad I threw that twist in there. Anyways, I'm _so_ sorry for the wait on this. Writer's block blows. **

**Might be slightly confusing chapter… **

**Thanks for reviewing** Auroral Eclipse, Hordak's Pupil, Dante Inferno, NarutoxxAddict, piloneo, Captain-Mad Dog Vane, Plushiemon, MutantLover09, PhantomGirl712, pearl84, babydragon11, moonlightwaterdragon 

* * *

10. Labyrinth 

Danny's head was on the table, the crunching of French fries heard from Sam. The Nasty Burger was a typical place for teenagers to hang out in these days. It was one of the few places where you could talk about low key things or secrets that may kill you. Unfortunately, the hybrid was holding the latter- a secret that could destroy him. He lifted his head and yawned. Tucker observed this worriedly. "Dude, we want to hear about this secret of yours. Why is it so bad that you have to _whisper_ in the Nasty Burger?" 

Sam popped another fry in her mouth. "Give him some air, Tucker! Honestly, he's been quiet all week. His parents are dead, he's a ghost…" 

_"Half _a ghost," the raven-haired teen interjected wearily. 

She continued without stopping. "…a half ghost, and Vlad Masters is treating him like a chew toy!" A rumor was flying around the city that Danny had been to see Vlad for more than a week and was his new 'son.' Disgusted, the teenager vehemently protested these rumors, and in return, he received backfire for denying that he was with Vlad. And with this, his nature and fighting ghosts became more aggressive. 

Danny sighed and glanced up at his friends. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been better these past few days, but when I met up with Vlad a week ago, a lot of… strange things happened. He wants me to live with him, he told me about the 'revised' version of the angel story Mom told me when I was younger, and I… I finally learned about who killed my parents." 

Sam's eyes widened with shock, the French fry stopping near her mouth. "You learned who killed your parents? But how?" 

"Because he told me," he replied, tears welling up in his eyes. "He told me he was there. He told me that I was right in my assumption of who killed them. I just can't believe…" He swallowed. "I just can't believe _he_ killed them." 

Both friends looked as if they had been struck by a thunderbolt. Tucker's mouth had dropped open like a free-falling elevator, and Sam's face now had a slightly greenish hue. Never in their fifteen years of being alive had they heard of such a sick and twisted truth as well as a terrible plot from the dictator of the city- or anybody else for that matter. Danny's head hit the table, sobs now beginning to escape his lips. There was nothing Sam and Tucker could ever say that would make him feel better at that moment. 

Tucker finally took a slow deep breath. "Did he say _how_ he killed them?" 

Sam swiftly kicked his shin under the table. Tucker bit back a yelp of pain. 

Danny's voice was muffled. "His ghost self." 

"Hold the fort," his best friend told him, a confused expression coming through her still-sickened features. "Ghost self? Are you saying the leader of Amity Park has a _ghost_ form just like you?"

He nodded, lifting his head slightly and resting his chin on the table. His eyes were red from crying, his voice slightly cracked. "Vlad Plasmius. He's worse than his human self- evil, cruel, sadistic… everything you can ever imagine about that is the equivalent of his ghost form. I hate him- every fiber of his being could go and die right now for all I give a damn. He can go to hell." 

It was only after Danny finished explaining this that the trio finally realized the whole burger joint was empty. The sound of the wind through the windows made an eerie creaking as they looked around. Something must have happened. It wasn't for a few moments until Sam turned around to look at the booth behind them. Her eyes widened, her voice terrified. "Guys?" 

Her friends turned to her. 

"Pink ghost ray at seven o'clock!" 

Danny dived out of the seat, pushing Tucker out of the way as the beam collided with Danny's spot where he once sat. Smoldering cotton could be smelled as he looked up and saw Vlad Plasmius floating above them, arms crossed and a look of fury in his features. Danny stood up and morphed into Phantom, emerald eyes shooting daggers at the male hybrid that floated above them. "Eavesdrop much, Plasmius?" he snarled. 

"You told them Masters and Plasmius were one of the same!" he roared back, firing a pink energy disk in their direction. "You little rat! I _swear_ you will pay for this!" 

The boy turned to his friends, pointing to the door. "Run!" he screamed, jumping away from the attack. "Get out of here!" 

Sam and Tucker didn't have to be told twice. Both people bolted for the door as Phantom suddenly leapt towards Plasmius and slammed into his foe with a shoulder tackle. The Goth took one look back before Tucker finally pulled her out of the Nasty Burger. She feared for his safety- she feared it so much. 

Meanwhile, Phantom stared at Plasmius through the rather large hole in the wall of the burger joint. "I told them you were both the same because I knew I could trust them with my life! They're my best friends! Unlike _you,_ who have no friends!" 

The dictator merely smiled as he broke out of the hole. "The half-dead have no friends, Daniel," he whispered, "nor do they have a life. How can you trust anyone with your life when you only have half one?!" At this, he flew up and landed a punch square to his jaw, sending the teen flying backwards. Phantom careened with another wall, dust gathering around him. 

He struggled to keep his consciousness about him as he stood up, knees shaking. Blood tasted in his mouth. Feebly, he put up a ghost shield to protect himself from any other attacks that Plasmius could've thrown at him. Tears stung his eyes again. 'I have to try and get out of here alive,' he thoughts, taking a deep breath. 

But just as his shield went down, his world faded into black… 

**-Archangel- **

The sheets on the bed felt so inviting and comforting. He smiled slightly, snuggling in deeper, allowing the fluff to envelop him. No noises could be heard as he flipped onto his side. He could live here forever, with the exception of having to get up every few hours to grab something to eat. And speaking of food, he was hungry. 

Danny yawned, opening his eyes slightly and seeing pillow in his face. He swung his feet over the bed slightly, getting on his knees besides the king-size sleeper. He took his head out of his pillow and looked around. The room was large with no computer or closet. The bed had a canopy over it, the window overlooking a rather large yard. He frowned. This wasn't his room. 

He walked over to the door and opened it, steeping into the hallway. Either way he looked, the place seemed endless. Danny definitely knew this wasn't his house. Besides, when was the last time he saw pictures of Vlad and a football team lining the whole stretch? A blue stream came out of his mouth. 

He turned around and gasped, morphing into his ghostly counterpart. Ember floated there, raising an eyebrow at the gesture of shock. "Cute," she told him. "But you didn't scare me." 

Phantom shot a ghost ray in her direction, which she gracefully avoided. He gave her a strange look. "What are you doing here anyway, Ember?" he asked, disbelief in his tone. 

"You nearly blew me to pieces, ghost kid," she snapped, dusting herself off. "Why should I tell you anything?" 

He forced himself to stay calm as paranoia began to take a hold of him. "Come on! Tell me!" 

Ember merely stared at the teen. He looked desperate, worried, frightened among other things. Quietly, she floated there, contemplating if she should tell him. Finally, she rolled her eyes and spoke. "All right, whatever. It can't hurt to tell you the truth. 

"Plasmius took you after you decided to try and defend yourself from him. He morphed into his human half and made his entire castle here into a labyrinth- something that only happens when a citizen seriously ticks him off- but that's not the point. The idea of this maze here in Wisconsin is to battle all the ghosts you find along the way and learn about yours and Vlad's past lives." She leaned in closely. "You can't faze through here. He's got it completely ghost proof." 

"That sucks," Phantom grumbled. 

She nodded. "It's probably going to be some ghosts you've faced and some you haven't. Learn about Plasmius' history, learn how to defeat him." 

He blinked. "Defeat him?" 

Ember left without another word. 

Sighing in defeat, Phantom turned to the left and began to fly down the corridor, looking for any signs of ghosts. The hallway was like a long line of insanity- the same green and gold wallpaper for who knew how long. He floated cautiously, quietly, as to not disturb anyone in the house. It was eerily quiet as he looked around. 

Until… 

"BEWARE!" 

Phantom was jolted out of his thoughts as a ghost floated in front of him, waving his hands like someone trying to wave down a taxi cab. He wore blue overalls and a blue beanie, boxes now floating into the vicinity of the hallway. The ghost grinned at Phantom's shocked-turned-annoyed expression. "I am the Box Ghost!" he hollered putting a hand forward. The boxes flew towards the teen, who merely turned intangible. 

The boxes sailed right through him as he turned back to his physical self. He sighed and slapped his head. "I get trapped in a labyrinth by my newest enemy, and all he sends after me is the Box Ghost?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well. I can't complain." He stook a casual pose as he stared at the phantom in front of him. "Is there anything you can tell me about Vlad's history?" 

"Never!" he hollered, his hands glowing blue. "The Box Ghost will not reveal his secrets to you!" 

Phantom pulled out a Fenton Thermos. "It's simple. You tell me about the old man's life, and I won't shove you inside this thermos." 

The Box Ghost contemplated this deal for a moment before finally speaking. "Fine. 

"Plasmius was once a human being like many are before they turned into a ghost when they die. Not a _full_ human being, but a sort of cross-breed. And then he got _zapped_ by the portal!" The Box Ghost's hands flailed again. "And he became a ghost and human and other breed!" 

The teen cocked his head. "Another being?" 

"I cannot say!" 

Phantom sighed and opened the thermos. A blue beam shot out and grabbed the Box Ghost. He was sucked inside, screaming, _"BEWARE………!" _

Another wall. It led to either the left or the right. 

Phantom made a swift turn to the right. 

**-Archangel- **

What the _hell_ was she thinking? 

Plasmius slammed his fist on the desk in the capital building around sixty miles away from his castle and gave Ember a piercing gaze. "You're rooting for him, aren't you?" 

The female guitarist ghost merely flipped her hair slightly. "Not really. I figured I'd give him a little boost on his way to trying to get out of that stupid labyrinth." 

"Did I _ever_ ask for your opinion or to give the boy information supposed to do?" he inquired softly, his hand now glowing magenta. "My orders were clear. Merely tell him I dropped him in that house of mine and tell him about the labyrinth challenge. Nothing more." 

Ember rolled her eyes. "Why are you so upset? I did what you requested." 

Plasmius' hand shot forth a ghost ray in the girl's direction. Surprised, she couldn't move and was hit head on with a powerful beam of hate and energy. She rubbed her arm in pain, seeing the fire in the leader's eyes flare. "You might have done what I said, but that wasn't enough! You told Daniel he could learn about my history!" 

"It's for his own good! And ours!" 

A hand shot to her mouth. She mentioned other people. 

The man sent a wave of energy in the form of a kick towards the ghost. It collided with her and the wall, and she proceeded to meet the concrete. _"This isn't about you!"_ he screamed inhumanely. "_It's about me and the boy!" _

The girl couldn't say anything. As she fazed through the rubble and out of the building, she hoped that the dipstick might actually have a chance to get out of the mansion… 

**-Archangel- **

Phantom narrowed his eyes at the weather ghost, who floated there laughing. "So you're telling me that it was because of my father that Plasmius is the way he is today?" 

The green ghost waved a hand, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "Oh, no, ghost child. It isn't your father's fault. In all realistic terms, it's actually yours! Your father had fun banishing him to the city, and that's how Amity Park came to be!" 

"My mom always told me that he helped to build the city. He was his best friend until he had absolute control! I don't know what all this is about my dad being an angel and crap like that, but how does that pertain to the fact that my parents are responsible for his ghost state?!" Phantom snapped back. 

His name was Vortex. He took deep breathes between almost every fourth or fifth word when he talked. It was his nature, but the reasons weren't very clear why. Taking a deep intake of air, he sputtered out, "Because… it was all Jack Fenton's fault for making him the half ghost he is today...! Cherubim only wanted to make Amity Park the most powerful place in the world...! And now, he rules with an iron fist!" 

"So I've heard." 

Vortex grinned. "It's you're fault, to-ooooooooo!" 

The cap was stuck on the thermos once again as Phantom rubbed his right arm. There was a growing pain as he floated up and contemplated these words. His father was responsible for both Amity Park's problems and his half ghost abilities. But wait- for the city of Amity Park? He was responsible for the fact that Vlad had taken control of the city? 

His dead father who he never really knew of? 

Swallowing, he made his way to the right, looking around for any signs of ghostly activity. The warm, stagnant stench of humid mold in the hallway was beginning to affect him as he willed himself to stay awake. It hadn't been as powerful in the first two corridors, but now it was almost overpowering. He shut his eyes slightly. A cold wave of dread washed over his body like a cold shower, his mouth emitting another blue stream. 

'Great,' he thought angrily, swallowing. 'Now what?' 

Out of the shadows, a pair of red eyes appeared. The rumbling of a baritone voice sent a shiver down Phantom's spine- worse than when he had faced Vlad last week. He called into the dark depths. "Who are you?" 

"Your future, Danny," the voice intoned, no kindness in it whatsoever. "I know what's going to happen. _He_ told me about my past life, and now I can tell you about your future life and what's going to occur." White fangs gleamed in the blackness of the hallway. "Dare you see what little piece of history there is left to offer?" 

Phantom really hated that voice. He had never heard it before, but it sounded almost like a cross between Plasmius' sadistic tone and _his_ own heroic voice. Except… deeper. And darker. 

Besides, wasn't this the only way from him to get out of this castle? It had to be. 

He slowly floated towards the eyes, fangs, and voice. 

He continued in an wicked manner. "Related- both of the same blood. One is the light, the other is the dark. He embraced what his new strength gave to him and let it shine on Earth in the way of a city. _Your_ city. You were born anew in the city, left to die in the Fields of the Forgotten. But then _he _came along and found you. And the Council relented to place you on the Earth." 

Phantom was getting angry. "I don't understand any of this! What are you saying?!" The voice laughed silkily. Phantom shot a ghost ray in his direction, flying more quickly in his direction. He took a deep breath. "I don't even know who you are! Show yourself!" 

"I cannot do that," he replied smoothly. 

Phantom unleashed a powerful blast. There was a loud grunt, followed by the slamming into a wall. No noise was made until the red eyes appeared in front of him- less than two feet away. Gasping, he put his glowing hand up to his face… and saw a pale-blue skinned figure with red eyes grinning. His hair was a whitish flame, his emblem that of Phantom's on his suit. His tongue was forked as he licked his lips. "Hello there, Phantom." 

The boy screamed and fired off a ghost ray at the creature. He went flying back and hit another wall… 

…revealing the light of day outside. 

Phantom merely stood there, mouth ajar and relief swelling in him like a helium balloon. The light at the end of the tunnel- the end of the labyrinth. 

It was right in front of him. 

And then he remembered the creature that was there as well. He had disappeared. 

Phantom flew out of the hole, looking up at the castle, a feeling a pride swelling throughout his body. He had escaped. He was alive. And he had learned more about Vlad Plasmius- as well as Vlad Masters. 

The air was cool and dry, no humidity to be detected. Phantom smiled slightly and willed his body afloat. He took to the skies and began a long flight home. 

Home was where the heart was… 

**-Archangel- **

So he had escaped now, had he? 

Plasmius merely narrowed his eyes, morphing into his human self. The legends were true then. He really was Seraphim, the angel of legend. 

How disgusting. He was related to a fifteen year old teenager. 

He closed his eyes, thoughts of evil rushing through his head. It was time. And he knew what had to be done. To convince the teenager to join him was no longer enough. He had to go and hurt him dearly, to the heart. Make him suffer. Make him wish he were dead. 

And then, he'd grant his wish. 

But first, some unfinished business to attend to. 

Vlad smiled and stared at a picture of Valerie Gray and her father. "Damon." he rumbled lowly, his eyes flashing. "I think our little meeting is long past overdue…" 

* * *

**-collapses- That was the hardest chapter I ever had to write. And the longest. Good god, over 3,000 words. I've never done this long before. Something must be wrong with me. **

**And that mysterious someone in this story is, um... oh, okay. It's Dan. Sowwie. Couldn't help it. **

**I'm really sorry for the wait. Hope this made it up to you. Probably not, but I can dream. I'll get the next chapter out in a few weeks. No three months wait this time around… **

**Thanks for reading… **


	11. Vengeful Fallen Angel

**Here. You guys deserve another chapter from me. It's got a good amount of action in here, so if you like Vlad very angry and powerful… yeah. I'm done. References to earlier chapters are in here. You might wanna go back and reread some. **

**_Yep. You might want to. _**

**Shiny-sama? What the heck are you doing here!? **

**_I should ask you the same question, Zephyr._ **

**Thanks for reviewing** NarutoxxAddict, MutantLover09, Plushiemon, PotterPhantomKitten, Hordak's Pupil 

* * *

11. Vengeful Fallen Angel 

Damon Gray enjoyed peace and quiet. Nighttime was the only way he could get away from his job and spend some time with Valerie or moments with himself. He had been having a hard time for the past couple of weeks- ever since Project Silencer had been a success; he had yet to see Vlad or his assistant Plasmius anywhere. Not that it worried him or anything- Damon disliked Vlad Masters with a passion. 

Unlike many people in the city, though, he had a plan of action to stop him. He knew that Valerie and her friends were in on the plot now, and he couldn't help but worry about the secret. He figured it was time to have a talk with Valerie about what she, Danny, Tucker, and Sam had all seen. Damon thought it had been a long enough time for the little group to understand what he was doing. 

Sighing, Damon got up from his desk in the office, making a mental note to clean off all loose papers and other assorted items from it. It was somewhere around seven-thirty, and he knew that Valerie had finished her homework. Judging by the sound of weapons being test fired in the Weapons Chamber, he knew she had an off-day in school. He pushed open the door and watched his daughter from afar, smiling. She was turning out to be like her mother. 

Her mother- Damon felt his heart sink. Emmalyn Gray had been dead for four years now after an attack on the lab by ghosts had taken her from the world. She had been test-firing weapons in the chamber as well, when suddenly the alarm went off and startled her from her rounds. She went to see if everything had been okay, and… Vortex had zapped her with a lighting bolt. Add that with Skulker's missiles, Johnny 13's shadow… no. Emmalyn didn't stand a chance. 

She died upon immediate arrival to the hospital. 

Damon forced back the memory and swallowed, walking up to his daughter and standing next to her. When she had finished a round with the Axion Blaster, she took off the ear guards and started at seeing her father. "Dad!" she managed to get out, putting the gun down and smiling. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to talk with you, Val… about the couple of weeks ago when you stumbled upon my office and decided to look through my things." 

Valerie tensed up. She had been waiting for this talk for quite a few days now. She didn't know if she had anything to worry about, but the tone in her father's voice proved opposite. Damon sounded serious, upset. It was rare when he got like this. "Dad, I told you before. It was a mistake that we went in that room and fixed the portal. Everyone is extremely sorry about it. Can we just not talk about it?" 

He shook his head. "Valerie Emmalyn Gray…" She cringed at the use of her middle name. "…we need to talk about this. I have to make sure you didn't tell anyone at school or anywhere else for that matter. If word of my assassination plot gets out, something very bad could happen to the both of us. And the last thing I want to have happen is for you to die by the hand of a ghost… like your mother." 

Damon's voice was suddenly thick with emotion. The teenager led her father over to the chair outside the Weapons Chamber and sat down with him. She embraced him tightly, tears leaking from her eyes. She had never brought up the death of her mother with her father- too often had he burst into tears at the point of her death. And right now, all it had taken was for him to mention her name and status, and he was already emotional. She tried to smile. "Dad, it's okay. I won't die by the hands of a ghost." 

"Valerie…" 

She looked at him, cocking her head in an attempt to try and bring him back from his memories. 

Damon shuddered, took a deep breath, and regained his composure, taking the stern fatherly appearance she had grown accustomed to over the past sixteen years. "All right. Those plans for killing Masters were detailed enough that I could read them and you not understand them. That's what I tried to accomplish. But I can't let him in on the secret." 

"Dad, I don't think you have to capacity to kill," Valerie tried to reason with him. "Face the facts- when you had that ghost in the lab for examination, you couldn't even dissect it. You had me do it for you." 

"That's the truth, you know. Getting your daughter to do all the dirty work for you." 

A wry chuckle was heard in the room, and Damon looked around, alarmed and alert. He stared at Valerie in the eyes. "Get out of here. There's nothing you can do." 

A pinkish mist formed in front of them, and the demonic ghost figure of Vlad Plasmius appeared before the little family of two, a strange smirk on his face. "Hello, Damon. Long time no see." 

"Plasmius," he replied coolly, inching ever so slightly towards the door. "How has Masters been? Haven't heard from him in the past couple of weeks." 

The ghost examined his gloved hand, which was now glowing with a magenta energy. "He has been doing perfectly fine. But _you,_ on the other hand…" He formed a long piece of rope in his hand and lashed it out at Valerie, pulling it tightly and wrapping her up in it. Plasmius took the six inches that was left of it and used it as leverage to throw Valerie into the wall. She screamed in pain, giving Plasmius time to roll his eyes and shoot some ectoplasmic goo onto her mouth. "_You_ are not going to be good after what I do to you." 

Damon stopped inching for the door and began to go for the Axion Blaster that lay on the table. "What are you talking about?" 

"Your plan, you fool," Plasmius lazily replied, watching the father in amusement. "Don't worry. No one knows about it except for you, me, and your poor excuse for a daughter, Valerie." 

He stopped. _Plasmius_ knew about his assassination attempt? "I don't get it." 

The cape-clad ghost laughed harshly. "But _of course_ you wouldn't know anything about it. You really have no idea about who I am." 

"What?" 

Two black rings of light split down his waist, and a forty-year-old man stood in his place. One all-too-familiar male in Damon's eyes. The father stepped back as if he had been slapped in the face. "You're- you're kidding me… impossible." 

Vlad shrugged and morphed back. "It's long and complex, and I'm afraid I'm too busy to go into the details about my form. But, I will say this- you pick up that gun, and I will make you wish I hadn't sent those ghosts after Emmalyn… but _you._" 

"Emmalyn…?" Damon's head was spinning. "Wait a second…" 

The distraction did its magic. Plasmius sprang forth and grabbed the gun off the table, crushing it in his iron grip. He stared at Damon, eyes shooting daggers. "So you decided to try and kill me, did you? After all I've done to make your life better, Damon, that's the thanks I get? An assassination attempt on my life? A _plan_ to kill me?" His eyes sparked. "Exactly how long were planning on taking before sending Valerie to do your dirty work and kill me?!" 

He stepped back, hand in front of his body in an innocent manner. "It's not like that." 

"Really?" Plasmius arched an eyebrow. "Explain it to me, then." 

There was no response. 

"I didn't think so." 

The ghost smiled, showing all his pointed teeth. His hand was still magenta, but it was now aimed at Damon's heart. "You know, if I was feeling merciful, I would destroy in my ghost form. But given that you have decided to betray me…" He closed his eyes, glowing with a pinkish aura that lit up his hands. His hair began to lengthen, turning grayer by the moment. Long streamer-like pieces of cloth emerged from his arms, a white cloak embracing his body. It was down to his ankles- similar to an angelic robe. Finally, a large demonic wing, like a dragon, emerged, as did a black angel wing. 

He opened his eyes and grinned. "Given that you've decided to betray me, I think to die by the hands of a fallen angel is more appropriate." 

"F-f-fallen _angel?_" Damon spluttered out. 

Cherubim, the Fallen Angel of Darkness, looked back at where Valerie stood struggling in her bonds. "I suggest you not do that, dear girl," he advised calmly, as if they were talking at the dinner table and not a weapons chamber. "You might kill yourself in the process." 

Turning back to the father, he stared at his hand and aimed it at him again. "So, Damon- how does it feel to know you'll be reunited with Emmalyn after four years?" 

"Bastard," Damon spat out, looking defiant. 

"My thoughts exactly," he whispered, his hand glowing. He brought the fist into Damon's upper torso, sending the man flying back and hitting the metal wall. A muffled scream escaped Valerie as she struggled with the ropes once again. Cherubim merely gave her a look before turning his attention back to Damon. "Well, you did say you were going to kill me, Damon. Aren't you going to keep that promise? Answer me!" He strode across the way and picked him up by his neck. "I said _answer me!" _

The fallen angel threw the struggling father across the room, wings twitching. Damon screamed in pain, hearing a snap. 

Cherubim's eyes narrowed. "I see, then." His hand began to glow with an intense black energy, eyes flaming. "You can't bring yourself to kill me. Good." 

He aimed his hand at Damon, who stared at him, wide-eyed. 

"Lucky for myself, that rule doesn't apply." 

The hand released a blast of energy. 

Screaming was heard. 

A maniacal laughter filled the room. 

**-Archangel- **

Jazz sighed and sat on the couch the next morning, flipping through the mail that she had received in the mailbox only hours before. Bills, magazines, special offers… everything seemed like junk now. Garbage… garbage… garbage… letter to Jazz… 

Wait a second. Jazz put down the news offers and picked up the envelope addressed to her. She frowned, trying to read the address. It didn't look like something familiar- the label stated that it was from a place known as Heaven City. Shrugging to herself, she gently ripped open the envelope and pulled her legs up onto the couch. A letter came out, front and back. She blinked- well, this person must've had to say something to her. 

Getting comfortable and plucking a pillow from off to her right side, she curled up and began to read: 

_Dearest Jasmine, _

_I'm not sure if you remember the day that your 'brother,' 'Danny,' came down to Earth from above, and I must say, those ten years have passed by all too quickly. Your parents are in a better place now- here in __Heaven_ _City__. Allow me to introduce myself- I am Sugaru, leader of the Fallen Angel Council. I am the one that sent young 'Danny' to your planet so he may try and live a normal life as a teenage earthling. _

_I am afraid that the time for caring for your brother will soon be up. For you see, it has been discovered here that Cherubim, the Fallen Angel of Darkness, has revealed himself to two mortal humans, one of whom is now dead. He is survived by his daughter, Valerie Gray, and is currently seeking refuge here with your mother and father, Jack and Maddie. Times are trying here right now. The Armageddon is seemingly upon us. _

_This is where 'Danny' comes into play. _

_Your 'brother' is actually the Angel of Light, Seraphim, destined to bring down Cherubim. I cannot tell you how long I've wanted to tell you this, but he must fight Cherubim until one of them dies. The prophecy states such a thing, and if the prophecy isn't fulfilled, the ghost zone, human world, and angel realm will be destroyed forever. _

_There are two loops that are in this equation, however. One of them is the fact that 'Danny' must not be told that he is Seraphim. The boy must discover his secret on his own. I must beg of you to keep this from him until the right time comes. Otherwise, who knows what calamity may fall upon the city of Amity Park_

_The second is that he has a brother. Cherubim is actually his unknown brother, and I must ask you not tell him this either. I fear I cannot tell you who Cherubim is right now, for if this falls into the wrong hands… _

_Time is short. You must accept this feeling that your 'brother' may be killed in a few days. _

_I'm sorry. _

_-Sugaru- _

Jazz stared at the letter, tears in her eyes, confusion clouding her judgment. Danny was really an angel? He had a brother? His brother was a killer? 

This was so much to take in at once. An angel of legend? 

She hadn't really remembered anything from that day ten years ago; she had only been five, seven? She wiped away the tears and heard Danny coming down the stairs. Immediately, the boy felt a different atmosphere from his slightly perk mood and quickly made his way to Jazz, sitting down next to her. "Jazz? You okay?" 

His 'sister' embraced him suddenly, throwing aside the pillow and sobbing. Danny, completely lost by this sudden gesture, could do nothing more but awkwardly hug her in return. Sadness wasn't an emotion his sister usually showed, and it frightened him to see her burst into tears like this. "Is there… is there anything I can do, Jazz?" 

"Promise me you won't die," she whispered back. 

He couldn't speak. 

"Promise me!" 

He swallowed and choked out, "Yeah. Yeah, I promise I won't die, Jazz." 

* * *

**Wow. What a chapter, huh? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it. Don't worry. The next chapter will have some DannyValerie friendship and Vlad vs. Danny goodness. And if you think I should change the genre to something else, tell me what, too! **

**_How could you leave to not be updated in so long? _**

**AUs are hard. Don't bug me about it. **

**_Thanks for reading, and please feel free to review! We want to know how this AU is turning out! _**


	12. Thunderous Issues

**I'm taking a slight break from crossovers for a bit for once. Yes, I really enjoy them, but I think you guys might have had enough with them for a bit. -looks at list- I'm considering what to do with them. One of the plots has already been adopted, so... -grins slightly-**

**Thanks for waiting and reviewing** Plushiemon, Hordak's Pupil, KHFREAK14, Horselvr4evr123, dragon of spirits, nightwolf23, MutantLover09, NarutoxxAddict, pearl84, Nireena26, Wishes for Wings, Wishes. (for a life.)

* * *

12. Thunderous Issues

Danny released a long sigh and snapped his textbook shut, the thunder slowly rolling in the distance. Another thunderstorm was coming, and he couldn't help but wonder how much rain would come this time around. His paper on symbolism lay on his desk, a few words written out, but not enough to work an idea from. His head rested in his hand, a feeling of fatigue washing over his body. Danny hadn't gotten much sleep over the past couple of days, and the death of Valerie's father only a week ago didn't help matters much. Vlad had used almost every technique known to man to try and get her to go to his house, and she had refused every opportunity.

When Danny offered to her to stay over at his house, she didn't decline the offer.

Now a knocking was heard on the door, and Danny called out, "It's open!" The handle turned, and Valerie walked inside, looking exhausted beyond all belief.

She sat on Danny's bed and yawned, glancing out the window. "You hear it's supposed to rain tonight, Danny?"

He nodded, watching Valerie lean back on his bed and looked out the window himself. It was now 8:00 PM on Wednesday, and clouds were gathering above the city for a storm that night. "Yeah." He looked at Valerie, who seemed to have an aura of discontent around her. "About Vlad..."

The girl laughed dryly. "He's tried almost every trick in the book to try and get me back to his place. Says that I should go and live with him in a comfortable capital building rather than 'waste my time with commoners like Daniel.'" She ground her teeth in disgust. "I can't believe that no good, rotten bastard." Her voice began to get choked with emotion. "It's like he has a completely separate personality when he turns into that... that _ghost._ As if he no longer is really a human."

"He never was human," Danny interjected darkly. "He's just a creature of darkness from all I see right now." His eyes went back down to his paper, and he shook his head, laughing bitterly. "So you know about him now, too."

It wasn't an open ended question. Valerie nodded. "I just... I just can't believe this sort of thing is actually _true._ Vlad Masters is half a ghost like you?"

The male scratched his head and groaned wearily. "I just think it's crazy. How can a man with all that power use it to bring down his very own people?"

Neither teenager answered the question and listened to the rain begin to softly hit the window pane. More thunder rolled in the distance.

* * *

"So it's true," Sugaru whispered worriedly. "It's true he has revealed his identity to a human."

Yuan gave a small snarl and pushed himself away from the table. "And he killed someone doing it, too. Didn't he?"

The leader ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't understand it. How and why did he do such a thing? It wasn't even to Seraphim. It was to his friend, Valerie. Even then, Cherubim killed her _father_." He shook his head. "This is bad. The situation is becoming worse down in the human world, and even Clockwork admits there's no way he'd be able to stop anything short of a calamity in Amity Park with the state it's going into."

Saala watched the image of Danny inside the orb, struggling with his homework, and clicked her tongue. "He's worried about homework, too. That paper for Lancer is going to be the least of his worries come tomorrow."

There was a knocking on the door, and in walked another woman. She appeared to be in her late thirties, wearing a blue sort of egyptian linen dress. She looked like none of the council members, despite her high status in the city. Her blonde hair reach mid-back, a wreathe of fiery flowers on her head. Her violet eyes widened at the sight of the orb, voice urgent as she spoke. "It is chaos outside the temple walls. People are discovering the possibility of Cherubim coming back to Heaven City and finishing what he started."

Sugaru turned to Narcissa, the final member of the Fallen Angel Council. "Who started this 'rumor?'"

"One of the boys inside these walls. Their voice was heard over a crowd of people, and he just... he blurts it _right out!"_ she stated, waving her hand. "Now the whole city knows, and there are riots going on out there. I told the boy what a mistake he had done, and he just wanted to brush it off for a moment."

Yuan snickered. "Did you use force on him?"

Narcissa pulled out her scythe, a drop of blood hanging precariously on the tip. "I gave him a light scratch. Nothing more. Why? You guys act as if you don't know me."

"You're not around here enough," Saala mumbled under her breath. "Always busy trying to play hero."

The woman gave her fellow comrade a mild look. "And this is a bad thing because..."

Narcissa's superior gave her a glare. "Because while you run around playing hero, we are in here making decisions that affect the entire city! I think that's a perfectly good reason for you to be suspended from the council for some time!" She looked at Sugaru, bristling. "What do you think is right?"

"Narcissa is believing what she must do is right," the man responded quietly. "I cannot stop her from protecting the city where she resides. And it is not your place for you to criticize her in that matter."

Saala's jaw dropped for a moment before snapping it shut and casting an infuriated look at her fellow ally.

* * *

"All right, class," Mr. Lancer called over the din, thunder booming once again and rattling the windows. "Please get out your papers that you have been so _diligently_ working on for the past couple of weeks. And that includes you, Ms. Sanchez."

Paulina Sanchez let out an audible groan with the rest of the class, and a shuffling of papers began. Students dug out their assignments and began passing them towards the front. Danny grimaced as he leaned back and took the papers from Valerie behind him. Sam noted this, concern unfurling on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I'll live. Just a little bit tense in the back right now."

Sam didn't look as convinced as Danny tried to sound. She gave him a wary glance before turning back and getting the papers from behind her. Danny blinked at her and felt a sudden chill overcome him. Lightning flashed once again, and the lights went out in the whole building. Excited chatter arose in the room as the English teacher sighed in defeat. "_T__he Things They Carried,_ people. It's only a power outage. The back up generator will activate at any moment, and we can resume class."

And so they waited. The talking died down after five minutes, and there was an eerie stillness in the room. Danny looked at Tucker on his side, who was watching the window with a glint of fear in his eyes. "Uh, dude?"

Danny cocked his head. "Tucker? You okay?"

"Someone's outside the room!" he told him, worried. "That's not a good thing!"

The window suddenly broke, and screams erupted throughout the whole classroom. A figure floated in the window, his eyes glinting maliciously as he flew in and landed in front of Danny. His lips unfurled into a sort of demented smirk. "Hello again, Daniel. Long time, no see."

With the billowing cape and all too familiar hair, Danny growled and stood up from his chair. Screams erupted again, cries and pleas of worry towards Danny. "You!" he spat as if something disgusting was in his mouth. "What are you doing here?!"

"Taking you away," Vlad Plasmius replied cheerfully, grabbing his hand and throwing him out the window.

Danny felt his skin hit the dirt, pieces of soil trying to pierce his skin. He heard more screams, willing himself to get up and taking a battle stance. The clouds had completely covered the skies now, the rain beating down relentlessly on him. He shook his head and growled at the thought of being unprepared for this sort of thing. Danny watched the figure swoop in on him and grab him by the arm once again, carrying him in the midst of the storm. Danny felt the hand let go and hit the muddy ground, exhaustion threatening to overtake him.

The sound of a soft landing barely made it to his ears as he looked up and pushed himself off the ground. A quick look around told him he was on the football field. He took a deep breath and yelled over the howling winds, "What do you want to accomplish by taking me here?!"

Plasmius didn't look like he was yelling, but the boy heard his voice clearly. "I want to test your skills again. Perhaps you have improved since our last little encounter together." His hands burned with magenta, his eyes wild. "Come now, Daniel! Test the power of Vlad Plasmius to that of a fifteen year old high school child!"

Danny cracked his fingers, two rings of light splitting and revealing Phantom, who looked extremely aggravated in the rain around him. Lightning flashed again, his hands sprouting emerald energy. Immediately, he fired off two ghost rays towards his foe, who jumped up and dodged them with chilling ease. Phantom gritted his teeth. Damn- Plasmius had gotten more alert of his attacks. He jumped up and thrust his hands out, firing another pure energy blast, and for a fleeting moment, he looked to have perhaps hit him.

But alas, he was wrong. As soon as he stopped his attack, the smoke clearing as best as it could, Phantom heard an inarticulate scream and gasped as Plasmius landed a magenta filled fist to his face. A yell of terror erupted from his vocal chords, and he was sent spiraling downwards again. Pain surged through his body as he tried to slow his descent towards the earth, closing his eyes and focusing as best as he could. 'C'mon, Phantom,' he thought. 'You're going to let this killer get away with everything he's ever done?'

Shoot.

Phantom braced himself and put his feet facing the ground, shooting up towards Plasmius suddenly and clenching his fist. Phantom landed a punch square to the stomach, and the hybrid was sent flying upwards towards the ominous clouds. He swore mildly under his breath and looked from where the boy had sent him. "Ah, very good, Daniel!" he taunted, his hands no longer glowing. "You seem to have actually learned something!"

"I learned _everything_ because of you!" the teenager snarled back over the sound of thunder. "It's all your fault, you... you..."

Plasmius watched the boy trip over his own words carefully. He was indeed growing more powerful as the days went on. Little by little, he was turning more into the angel he was destined to be. Did it worry him? Oh, yes. Yes, it did.

He was busy contemplating over this when Phantom let out a yell and managed to get a ghost ray into his chest. Plasmius went flying back and cursed at himself for not being more careful. Steadying himself, he glared daggers down at the teenager and made a beeline right for him, hands outstretched. "You think you can defeat me today, dear boy?"

"I _know _I can!" Phantom growled, his hands no longer glowing. "I _will_ beat you today!"

With this, he threw himself for the older male and connected with his stomach. Phantom flipped him over and began to skyrocket downwards. Towards the ground they fell, Phantom willing himself to go faster and faster so the impact would be more painful for the mayor of the city. His hands found Plasmius' chest, and he pushed down with all his energy, hoping and praying it would cause some pain to the hybrid. There was a disgusting THUD moments later, and Phantom flew off the man in the opposite direction. His body hit mud, and he closed his eyes, panting in relief. He was alive- sore as hell, but alive. And feeling a lot better.

Plasmius, on the other hand...

Phantom felt his body being pulled up by a hand that grabbed his neck. He winced slightly and opened his eyes, freezing at the sight.

The older male was smiling like a madman once again, one hand clutching his source for oxygen, the other balled up in a tight fist. "Do you really believe that was enough to hurt me?" he drawled, his voice growing softer and softer, but with more intensity each passing second. "A little bit of dirt and water? If you're looking for pain, Daniel, you're doing it all the wrong way." He brought his fist back, his eyes burning. "You've got to make it _hurt like death."_

The hand came forward, crashing right with his face again. Phantom felt his nose crack, blood suddenly pooling out in massive amounts. He cried out in pain, the cry turning into a yell, the yell morphing into a scream. Never had he felt so much power and pain in his whole life. Plasmius seemed to grin with immense pleasure at the sight of seeing the hybrid in pain. "See what I mean?"

Phantom's legs suddenly flailed widely, his foot connecting with the private area of the evil tyrant that gripped his neck. Plasmius howled, releasing Phantom to the ground and doubling over in agony. The boy watched in stunned horror as two wings seemed to begin to protrude from the older man's back. He backed away slowly when feathers suddenly materialized out of nowhere, and the wings disappeared. He felt tears stream down his face, pain washing over him like a never ending ocean wave. What the heck was that?

What was...?

Plasmius stood up painfully. "Damnit!" he snarled to himself. "What happened to me? Why did I nearly...?"

Phantom said nothing. He merely lay there in the mud, two rings of light splitting down again, feeling his world plunge into darkness.

* * *

**Oh, now I give you more questions. Bad Shiny, bad! -hit with Anti-Creep Stick- I think I deserved that. Anyways, we're nearing the end. Chapters 13-15, then the epilogue. Kind of weird to think about, actually. Anyways, as cheeky as it sounds, I managed to make Gaia avatars of what the council looks like. If you want to tell, just say the word or something! Anyways, sorry for the wait again, and feel free to review this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Parting of Ways

**-holds out baseball bat- Please feel free to beat me senseless.**

**Thanks for those kind reviews** Hordak's Pupil, TexasDreamer01, bloodmoon13, Plushiemon, NarutoxxAddict, Wishes for Wings, MutantLover09, pearl84, inukagome15, Death Note Owner13, spiritmind675

* * *

13. Parting of Ways

"So, Vlad was being an absolute prick or something? I don't get it." Tucker frowned and looked down at his PDA, typing in some things and leaning back in Danny's chair. "I know it's like him to get really angry at a citizen and stuff, and I know you two have a really long time of hatred towards each other. But really- don't you think this is a bit much?"

Danny shook his head. "I dunno. That confrontation three days ago was really weird and everything. You know, like something happened that wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know. He swore and everything under his breath, but it wasn't at me. More like at the fact that he saw something about me that wasn't good at all." The teenager moaned. "What makes me better than him?"

Sam shrugged. "Besides the fact that you're the hero, he's the villain, you're both half ghosts, and everyone in the city wants him dead in the worst way possible? Honestly, I'm not sure." She cast a glance at Valerie and sighed. "You have any ideas?"

"None," Valerie replied, merely looking out the window and watching more clouds come into view. "I can't say right now that things are looking good for the city." She turned to her friends. "What if the city discovers it's being controlled by some homicidal maniac whose real intensions are unknown right now? Then what's going to happen? I mean, we can't just announce to the world he's kind of… a freak."

As much as it pained Danny to say it, Valerie had a valid point. The group couldn't just go barging into the streets and proclaim Vlad's secret to the world. There would more than likely be some deadly consequences before they even got the word out. And the last thing the group wanted was to die at the hands of the most powerful being known to man. The raven-haired teenager put his head in his hands and gave a soft moan. "I dunno what to do. There's gotta be some way to take him down without getting ourselves killed and banished in the process."

Tucker looked away from his game momentarily. "But what could that process mean? Seriously, I don't think there's a permanent way to get rid of him. If we can find out a way to prove he killed Danny's parents, though…"

There was a loud gust of wind that filled the room a moment later, and the group of four looked at each other in fear. Danny glanced towards the window and froze. He didn't have to say a thing. The other three looked at him for a moment before turning to the window and feeling fear embrace them. Plasmius was sitting on the ledge of the window, looking inside with a casual demeanor. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked mildly before swinging his feet over the ledge and allowing him inside the room.

Danny clenched his fist and felt energy of hatred swirling between the two of them. Valerie stood up and clenched her fists, pulling out a Fenton bazooka in the process from under the bed. "What do you want?" Danny snarled.

The tyrant made a tsking motion at Danny and shook his head in disgust. "You teenagers. You're all the same," he told the boy blandly, moving towards Valerie, Sam and Tucker. "Always disrespecting your elders. How dare you do such a thing to me, the one who put you all out of your misery."

The teenage hero allowed the rings to appear around his body, transforming into Phantom and pulling a battle stance. "How about I teach you what misery really means?" he told Plasmius, his hands glowing with bright green energy. "You know, I haven't been able to really defeat you yet, either."

In an instant, Valerie, Sam, and Tucker were all suddenly wrapped up in a rope of red energy. The billionaire pulled on the string and smiled deviously at Phantom, who froze. The other three teenagers struggled in the hybrid's grip of the rope, but it did nothing but cause more pain. Sam's eyes began to sparkle with tears as she tried to break free. "What do you want from us?" the Goth asked desperately. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Oh, it's not what you have done to me, my dear," the wretched ghost/angel replied. "It's what Daniel has done to me. Or should I call him Seraphim?"

Sam glanced at the white-haired teen. "What is he talking about?"

He shook his head, confusion fogging his thoughts. "I don't even know. I don't know what he wants! I don't know anything about this!" He glanced at Vlad and clenched his fists, his energy shining even brighter than before. "You don't want to do this."

"I want to do this," Plasmius whispered hatefully.

Phantom snarled and dove for the other man, colliding with his chest and knocking him to the floor. His hand landed on Plamsius's chest, and he willed for the energy to fire at the murderer in front of him. He could feel the ghost ray leaving his hand, but it didn't seem to connect to his chest. Blindly, he felt a gloved hand pushing him off his body and an energy blast hit him square in the chest. A foot connected with his stomach, and he cried out.

Plasmius looked gleeful. Phantom looked pained.

Valerie struggled to break free. "Stop doing this to him! Damn it, stop this and let us go!"

"I have no intention of ever doing that," he replied coldly, pulling the twine tighter and earning a gasp from one of the girls. "It's time that your friend learned what his true destiny is really about, and I am going to make sure he does this task within a matter of hours." He turned to the hero still on the floor. "It is your choice. You can discover all about your past, recognize what you really are- or you can allow your foolish companions to die by my hand."

Phantom didn't reply, tears streaming down his face in not only hurt from the stomach blow, but also from hate for this billionaire. Hate for everything that had occurred. Despair for trying to save his friends.

But most of all, defeat.

* * *

No. He had looked everywhere and had found nothing about his past. Nothing at all. No family photos of him when he was a child, no moments in which he could really remember of the first few years of his life. He sat on the couch, slumped down and having an absolutely miserable look etched in his features. Damn it, he was going to lose Sam and Valerie and Tucker. He'd failed.

Clenching his fist, Danny stood up and looked around the room with one last desperate hope in mind and stopped his gaze on an open dresser drawer. Frowning, he walked over to it and took out the envelope that lay neatly inside. On the front of it, neat calligraphy had inscribed the words "To Daniel."

His hands began to shake as he fumbled to open the letter. He walked back over to the couch and took a deep breath. Trembling fingers pulled out the letter, and he read it aloud to himself, voice becoming softer and softer with each word…

-

_Dearest Daniel,_

_It has been a long time since you and I have met one another- perhaps ten or twelve yeas now. I am not sure how your days on Earth are measured compared to our days here in Angel City. But I am quite certain that you do not remember who I really am. My name is Suagru, and I am the reason that you are living a life on Earth._

_My deepest apologies for having to live a life of lies and deceit and pain. It has been a long and hard road for you as I watch from the city where you truly belong- the city of angels and of life. I know who your parents are, and I know how they died. There was no way to prevent it, seeing as Vlad Plasmius wanted you as a son. But the truth has finally revealed itself to us, and we're very afraid for you and the future. You cannot join Plasmius, Daniel. If you do, it will mean the destruction of a thousand nations and much more than that. I am quite sure that you see him as one of your enemies right now, and I have complete faith that you wish to defeat him in some way possible._

_There is something I have wanted to tell you for the longest time. You do not belong amongst the human beings, child. You are so much more than those who walk the earth with no powers at all. I know that you are not really normal- you're different and untamed in the ways of an angelic being. Yes, I know what you truly are. You're not a human, and you are not a half-ghost hero of Amity Park._

_You are Seraphim, the chosen angel of legend destined to help the human world, the ghost zone, and the angel city to become a peaceful land once more. I wish you were here in Angel City do I could tell you the truth, but alas, I can only reach you by letter. However, in due time, I will be able to speak to you in real life. I cannot say right now how that will be possible, but… Daniel…_

_No._

_Seraphim, I'm trusting you will get rid of Plasmius before all hell truly breaks loose on Earth. Please… just stop him._

_Everything will reveal itself in due time. I promise._

_-Sugaru_

-

Danny sat there, holding the letter in his hand and hearing nothing but the loud ringing in his ears. His hands lowered the note, and he leaned back on the sofa, swallowing and shaking his head. No… impossible. He wasn't an angel of a strange world. He was just a teenager who had to rescue his friends from the sadistic ruler of the city who had taken his friends hostage in the midst of…

_"You can discover all about your past, recognize what you really are- or you can allow your foolish companions to die by my hand."_

He froze. His stomach dropped ten stories as he allowed the sheet to slip out of his hands. The teenager sat there for several long moments before standing up and bolting to his sister's room up the stairs. A moment later, he banged the door open and stared at Jazz, who was calmly sitting at her desk writing out something. He was panting heavily for several seconds before he finally gathered his breath and burst out with "What do you know about my past?"

The girl glanced up from her writing and blinked. "Why?"

"I just need to know, and fast!"

She frowned and leaned back in her chair, having stopped writing. "Well, I do know that you're not from here. Mom and Dad adopted you when you were really young. Dad was killed, and then Mom was really upset for a while. Nothing was really the same after everything went down, and Vlad just tried to flirt with her all the time." Her voice grew bitter. "It was actually really disgusting for a bit. Everyday, he'd come over and try to cheer her up. And everyday, he failed.

"Sooner or later, more things began to occur. Vlad came over less, but when he did come over, there were confrontations between 'Mom' and him, on the verge of physical violence. You and I both know he wouldn't hurt a fly in his human form, but as a ghost, he can be a monster. And everything just went into the pits for a while." She groaned. "You remember. It was hell for a few weeks."

Danny nodded. "But what does that have to do with my past? Jazz… where am I really from?"

The girl eyed him long and hard. He felt awful for asking for a couple of seconds

When she spoke finally, though, she sounded quite afraid.

"I'm not sure. You... you fell out of the sky, Danny. I was the one who watched you fall from the heavens when you were really a tiny child. And before that time- I can't say I know really. But I will say this." She swiveled around in her chair to face him. "The fact that you are an angel, Danny. That much is true. You're not human, and you're not half ghost. You adopted parents were killed by Plasmius in an attempt to get to you."

He stumbled backwards. His stomach now leapt into his throat, and he found himself sitting on the bed. His head went into his hands, his breathing accelerating by the second. No… this was all just an attempt to get to him? The one question was what was Plasmius planning to do with him after he got to him.

"Danny- about Vlad."

Jazz sounded different now- more worried. Hell, she had a completely different voice. As if someone had possessed her. Danny looked at her confusedly. "What?"

"He's not who you think he is. He's worse than anything you can imagine. Worse than a half-ghost hybrid."

"What is he, then?" Danny whispered.

Jazz closed her eyes, wincing and taking a deep breath.

"Danny- Vlad is your brother as an angel."

* * *

**I hit a block. Simple as that. I wanted to do it, and I couldn't. There was no inspiration for anything. NOTHING. Then **FernClaw** got me to work on it- don't know how- and after nearly two months of working on this chapter, I finished it tonight. o.O**

**-grumbles- I'm not making any promises when the next chapter will actually come out, but I will say this- it will involve an epic battle between two half-ghost/angel hybrids. More sadistic Vlad, more angsty and revenge-driven Danny, and kidnapped people. The truth about Jazz being supposedly possessed comes into play. Angels will be seen once more. And there will be hopefully be a total shocker revelation. I'm not promising when it will come out, but... you people need to beat me senseless to get me to update, okay? DO SOMETHING to get me to work on this story more! Six months is a LONG time for me not to update.**

**I am SO SORRY for not updating at all. -hold out scythe- I will die fifty thousand times for the horridness of this chapter. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW.  
**


End file.
